I'm Gonna Be A Gym Leader, Dattebayo!
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Naruto's dad is leader of Konoha gym with high hopes of beating him, Naruto goes on a journey with his Vulpix and friends, Sasuke and Sakura. He meets tons of friends and enemies. But we all know our hero will come through...right? R&R pls! pokemonxover
1. Chapter 101

Naruto had been walking home when it happened. He had always been a normal kid, well, close to normal. His dad was the leader of a gym nearby and told Naruto a lot of stories about the gym. He also was constantly trying to convince his son to become a trainer and Naruto would always decline saying pokèmon were stupid. Everyone knew that was only because he couldn't catch them. He tried many times to catch one but never could. That's why he was so surprised when it happened.

Naruto had been walking home from the super market with large brown paper bag filled with groceries. "Darn that retarded old man, making me do chores for him and he only comes home to eat… how selfish! He practically doesn't even live there!" He kicked a rock, the motion causing the loaf of bread he had bought to fall out roll away. "Oh no!" he gasped and put the paper bag down to pick up the bread. "That old man… This would've never happened if he didn't make me do this kind of stuff." He mumbled as he jogged to the bread.

"He needs to get a girlfriend." Naruto said aloud as he bent down to pick up the bread. His hand was on it when he noticed two red eyes glaring at him through the bushes. He quickly picked up the bread and held it to his chest. "Wha- What?!" A Vulpix then stepped out of the foliage, mewing as it did so. Naruto sighed. "Oh. Just a stupid Vulpix." He was going to stand and leave but as quickly as it could the Vulpix jumped up and snatched the bread from Naruto's hands.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" He stood up and chased after the creature, following it into the forest. He winced as branches slapped his face and noticed that the Vulpix was too small to get hurt by anything he was being hit with. Naruto's eyes watered from the pain. Right when Naruto thought he had officially lost him, the Vulpix tripped over a rock and the food fell from its mouth. Naruto smiled and jogged over to the injured Vulpix and dropped bread. "Heh heh, big mistake for a small Vulpix." He picked up the bread and chuckled. "I win."

Then a huffing and puffing could be heard and then a roar. Naruto looked up to see an angry Tauros. "Waaah!" he shouted, jumping up and running as quickly as he could, the Tauros chasing after him. "Aah! I can't believe I'm out running this thiiiiing!" It didn't take him long to realize that the Vulpix was running next to him. It jumped up and grabbed the bread with his mouth, he used the momentum of the land to get a start for its mad dash home. Naruto growled. "Come back here!" he then went back to his previous task of chasing the Vulpix but this time with a mad Tauros still on his tail.

The Vulpix's little legs worked as it used its fear of being caught as motivation. Naruto had sweat dripping of his chin and he could feel his heart pounding. He then jumped and tackled the Vulpix. "Gotcha!" He grabbed the Vulpix and the food, holding the red creature in one hand and the bread in the other. Naruto laughed in victory once again. "You lose. Again." The Vulpix opened its mouth wide and bit Naruto's arm causing him to drop the bread and cry out in pain. The Tauros then ran up and smashed into the two, sending Naruto and Vulpix through the trees. Naruto screamed and Vulpix called out "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!"

They landed by Naruto's paper bag. "Itai… hey, the groceries! Ack!" he watched as a Plusle ran off with a Minun and the bag in hand.

Naruto let rivers of tears fall. "I thought I would only have go get more bread but…"

He glared at the Vulpix whose fur stood up from the anger the glare emitted. Naruto's fingers leaped at the Vulpix's neck. He shook the creature around. "You stupid pokèmon! Do you see what you've done?!" The Vulpix's eyes then turned to swirls. Naruto blinked and loosened his grip. "Huh?"

At the pokèmon center…

A nurse walked out holding a happy Vulpix. "You're Vulpix will be just fine now. Have a good day." Naruto blushed as he took the pokemon. "I-it's not mine!" but the nurse had already walked away to go help other patients. Naruto sighed. He walked outside the pokèmon center and placed the Vulpix on the ground. It stared up at him. "Pix?" it mewed, confused. "Okay. Well, bye." Naruto said waving. The Vulpix frowned and its tails hung low as it walked away. Naruto sighed again. "Fine. You want food, don't you?" The creature then rushed back into Naruto's arms with a smile and wagging tail. "Vulpix!" it called happily. Naruto then proceeded to carry it home.

Naruto's house…

Naruto opened the door to his home and the Vulpix immediately jumped out of his arms to look around the place. Naruto automatically noticed his dad splayed out on the couch. "Dad?! You're back?" He shouted. He jogged in front of his father with a frown. "He's asleep…" He glared at the sleeping man slightly hoping that it would somehow magically wake him up. The small creature Naruto had brought home then jumped on the sleeping human causing him to wake up with fear and pain (and a little disgust) plastered on his face. Naruto's father looked at the Vulpix and it mewed. "WAAAAAH!!! Ninetales! You prevolved! I didn't even know that was possible! Waaah! My precious Ninetales!" Naruto slapped him. "Really, dad,"

His father stopped _spazzing_ and sat upright with the Vulpix in his lap. Naruto sat down next to him. He closed his eyes and sighed, head sinking. "Sometimes I can't believe you're the great Yondaime of Konoha Gym." He opened his eyes to see his father playing with Vulpix on the ground, scratching its stomach. "You're so cute… ah, I wonder if Ninetales was ever as cute as you." Naruto threw one of the couch pillows at the back of Yondaime's head. "Were you even listening to me?!" Yondaime growled as Naruto ranted about him not listening then turned and yelled, "Why couldn't you have came out a girl?!" Naruto now wore a surprised look.

"If you were a girl, you wouldn't be yelling at me right now! You would be a sweet, young, caring, loving daughter who willingly makes me dinner every night and says good-bye when I leave and greets me kindly when I come home and takes care of me in sickness and all the way through health. She would only leave when death appears before me!" Yondaime cried, regretting praying for a boy for nine months. Naruto glared at the back of his father's head. "You came home early, old man, dinner's not until an hour."

Yondaime huffed. "What? You don't think I would come home just to spend time with my adorable little boy?" He squeezed his son's cheeks. Vulpix had been running in circles around them from hearing the word dinner. Naruto punched Yondaime in the face sending him into a wall. "DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU WANTED A GIRL?!" Yondaime got off the floor and pointed an accusing finger at his son. "AND NOW YOU SEE WHY! Men are so violent…" Naruto leaped into the air and kicked his father where it hurts. Yondaime rolled on the ground in pain. "See! You're a man too!" Naruto shouted.

Vulpix was in the kitchen scratching at the refrigerator and mewing and growling. Yondaime and Naruto were too busy fighting to notice that's when a Ninetales walked in to the kitchen. It looked at Vulpix and cocked its head. It purred in a questioning way. Vulpix nodded and slammed into the refrigerator. Ninetales softly nudged it away from the device and opened it with her paw. Yondaime stopped abusing his child for a moment to watch the two. He whipped out a camera and took a picture. "How cute! That was adorable!" Ninetales then walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into Yondaime's room to rest.

Vulpix stood on its hind legs and began pulling random foods from the fridge. Yondaime took another picture. "That's cute too!" Naruto hit him in the back of the head. "He's going to eat everything! That's not cute!" Yondaime snapped out of his state of awe (or 'awwwwww') and grabbed the Vulpix while Naruto collected the food it removed and placed the items on the counter. Yondaime put the Vulpix down in front of him. "No! No!" he wagged his finger. "Bad! Bad, Vulpix, bad!" he stared at it intensely and its eyes shined and had water gathering up at the bottom. Yondaime bit his lip and…

"THAT WAS ADORABLE!!! YOU'RE STAYING HERE FOREVER AND I'LL LOVE YOU AND CUDDLE YOU AND COOCHIE COOCHIE COO YOU!!!! YAY!" Naruto then decided it was time his dad took a nap. He took out a frying pan and slammed it on to his dad's unexpecting head then watched as his father fell.

Later that night…

The father and son were sitting down eating dinner at the table while a small Vulpix ate from Ninetale's bowl. Naruto quickly noticed that his father had been glancing at him a lot and the room was surprisingly quiet. "So," his father said after long moments of silence. Naruto stopped throwing food down his throat to listen to his father. "Are you going to keep'im?" Yondaime stared at his son after he finished his question. Naruto twitched. "No! I already told you I don't want to be a trainer." Yondaime threw his sock at Naruto. "And why not?!" Naruto threw the sock back. "Because pokèmon just don't like me, you know that you disgusting old man!" Yondaime threw the sock in the smaller blonde's mouth. "Have you even tried?!" Naruto flinched and then frowned, eyes half lidded.

Yondaime sighed. "Well, I'm done. I'm going to bed." He then walked out the kitchen and to his room. Naruto took the sock out of his mouth. "Damn you, old man."

The next morning…

Naruto walked out of his room, still in his pajamas, and went into the living room to watch cartoons. He sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Then a rolling sound could be heard followed by a soft thump. The two noises woke up a sleeping Vulpix. Naruto looked by the table to see a pokèball. The boy smirked. Vulpix cocked its head in a confused way.

A little later…

They stood outside the house staring each other down. The Vulpix glaring angrily and was in an attacking position. Naruto's eyes were just as serious. "You're going to be my first pokèmon! No matter what!" He took the pokèball in hand and made it larger. "Here goes." He tossed the pokèball at Vulpix. The Vulpix moved from its position into a sitting position and mewed happily as it was caught. The ball shook only once and then shined and returned to normal. Naruto stared at the pokèball containing the captured pokèmon. "Vulpix… wanted me to catch it? Vulpix… likes me?" He ran to the pokèball and picked it up.

He then let the pokèmon inside out. Vulpix yipped when it was out and shook a bit then it leaped into Naruto's arms and licked his face. Naruto pat its head. "So you're my friend now right?" Naruto asked. It yipped once in reply. Naruto smiled and pat its head again. "Dad'll definitely be happy." The Vulpix then jumped out of Naruto's arms and ran inside the house. Naruto followed it with a big grin on his face.

Later that day…

"Okay, Vulpix, as you know, I need to redo all the shopping from yesterday. So I brought you along to see help me out, got it?" Naruto informed the Vulpix as they walked to the supermarket. Vulpix nodded its head. The duo went inside and Naruto whipped put a long list. "Okay, Vulpix go get some fish, eggs, and bread. I'll be getting everything else, 'kay?" The Vulpix nodded once again. "Meet me at that register line…and whoever gets their items the fastest wins! Ready set go!" the two zoomed off into the market, Naruto had a shopping cart and Vulpix had a basket in its mouth.

The small Vulpix went to the first aisle, not knowing how to read, it sniffed around for bread. It went under women's dresses and girl's skirts, through men's legs and leaped over children. After doing that for six aisles it found the bread. It pushed the basket by the shelf the item was located. It then hopped up on to the shelf and nudged the bread off, it landing in the basket. Everyone in the aisle clapped.

"What a cute pokèmon!"

"I wish my pokèmon would do that!"

"I wonder if it could to my chores?"

People commented. Vulpix merely hopped down and put the basket back in its mouth with the bread inside. He then padded off to find the fish, which was easy because of its strong scent. He saw two men working behind a counter covered in fish. Vulpix knew what to do. He carried the basket by the counter before jumping on top of it. The bigger man of the two become aware of it and told him to shoo. Vulpix made its eyes shine and water gather at the bottom. The large man could feel himself weakening to the power of cuteness and took a fish and gave it to Vulpix. "Here you go little guy." He said as he handed him the food. Vulpix took it and leaped off the counter placing the fish in the basket.

Last were the eggs. He couldn't do the eggs like he did the bread; they would break falling into the basket. When he found the eggs, the creature noted that it had grown colder. Vulpix shivered and teeth chattered. Vulpix quickly decided he didn't want to get any closer to the freezer and came up with a brilliant way to get the eggs rather than grabbing them off the shelf. He slammed his head into the bottom section of freezer causing one package of eggs to shake and fall. He caught them in his mouth on their way down. Vulpix placed them in the basket and happily skipped to the register he said he'd meet Naruto at.

He frowned when he saw Naruto purchasing the items he had said he would get. The blond boy smiled when he saw his pokèmon walk over with everything he was told to find. Naruto took the basket from the fox pokèmon's mouth and placed the contents on the conveyor belt. Naruto looked at Vulpix with a smirk and said. "I win. You lose. Again." The blond didn't know why but Vulpix hurdled itself into his arms and yipped joyfully. Naruto merely laughed.


	2. Chapter 102

Yondaime closed the door and sighed, "Man, oh, man! Being so strong people come from all over just to battle me. It's exhausting." He jumped on to the couch. Naruto had been sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Yondaime tossed a couch pillow at the boy's head. "Listen to your father when he complains about work!" Naruto turned to him and growled. "Fine. What?" His father put his pointer finger to his lips and thought for ten seconds. "I forgot now." He said happily. Naruto glared at him. "Dumb old man," he mumbled as he turned his head back to the TV.

After a few minutes Yondaime spoke again with four empty beer cans on the coffee table and one half full in hand. "Hey, Naru-chan" he called. Naruto sighed. "What is now, you drunk?" Naruto grumbled, wiping his eyes, tired. "First thing tomorrow, lets…" Yondaime began. Naruto covered his father's mouth. "You are about to say something retarded, aren't you?!" Yondaime calmly removed Naruto's hands. "Lets…have a little battle…" he said seriously.

Naruto pulled away a bit. "Oh…" he said blushing slightly at the sight of his father's peaceful honest face. Naruto smiled at him. "Y-yeah! That'd be fun, dad!" Yondaime smirked then squeezed Naruto's cheeks. "You look so cute like that, Naru-chan!" Naruto grabbed the older man's wrist and yanked the large fingers away from his face. "_**Dumb old man!!!**_"

The next day…

Naruto and his father walked to Konoha gym together. Naruto noticed a long line of people that started inside the gym and went at least 12 feet outside. The people in the line murmured and shouted as the two walked through two double doors in the front. _Wow, _Naruto thought, _as long as dad's been leader, this is my first time in any gym, not only that but, _He smiled and gazed as they stepped into the large arena. _My first battle as a trainer!_

"This place is huge!" Naruto commented then let out a small gasp as he remembered the line. "What were all those people out there for?" he asked. Yondaime had been looking around and had most likely forgotten his son was there until he said something. "Oh, they're here to battle me," Yondaime then went to an end of the field and instructed his son, without a word, to the other. Naruto wore a surprised look. "All those people?! Whoa!" Naruto stood where he told to be.Yondaime chuckled and took out a pokèball. "Aren't you lucky to be the first one? Well, since I do have so many to battles, lets hurry. Shall we?" Naruto took out his pokèball and automatically released Vulpix who mewed and shivered a bit. "I'm ready when you are!" Naruto shouted. Yondaime let out Ninetales who sat there patiently. Yondaime smirked and said, "Well, Naru-chan, I'm ready."

They stared each other down for a few moments. "Well, princess," Yondaime laughed. "You want the first move or did you want this battle to end now?" Naruto scoffed and said, "I'll go. Vulpix, Ember!"

The small red pokèmon dashed towards Ninetales then small flames flew from its mouth and low to the ground at Ninetales. Yondaime closed his eyes and put one hand on his hip. "Dodge it." He commanded emotionlessly. Ninetales simply raised her foot until the flames passed underneath. Yondaime yawned and then smirked at his son. "You wanna try again? Or should I have Ninetales," Ninetales stood up, prepared for an command. "finish this now?"

Naruto frowned. "Okay! Vulpix! Try Quick Attack!" Vulpix nodded then became a red blur that was seen every few seconds. It then launched itself at Ninetale's side. "Vul-pix!" It cried as it collided with its evolution. Ninetales didn't budge; she merely let out a mew that sounded as though she was laughing. "Aw," Yondaime said, sympathy present in his voice. "Don't tease the kids." Naruto glared at his father.

"Okay," Yondaime mumbled. "I really do have actual battles to get to, so, Ninetales, Fire Spin." The Ninetales looked at him questioningly, he nodded in reply. Ninetales then leaned down a bit and opened her mouth and fire shot out from it, engulfing Vulpix. It looked like a flame tornado around the small red creature that cried out, loudly, in pain. "Vulpix!!! No!" Naruto shouted and ran onto the field, heading straight for the fire. Yondaime commanded Ninetales to discontinue the move immediately.

Naruto kneeled down in front of Vulpix right after the Fire Spin died down. He picked him up and hugged him. "How much pain… could you possibly be feeling?" Yondaime gazed at his son and the badly injured pokèmon with thoughtful eyes. "Naruto…" he whispered. That's when the referee known as Iruka came running in. "Sorry I'm late- Whoa! What happened to that kid's Vulpix?!" Yondaime sent him a cold look and then called back Ninetales. Iruka turned white. "Sc-scary…"

Naruto stood up. "I'm…" he began, face in the unconscious Vulpix's side. "I'm going to…I'm going to…" he shook with what could have been anger… "I'm going to get stronger and beat you one day!" it turned out to be determination. "You stand up there…" he lifted his head to reveal he was crying. "looking so cool and winning so easily! I'm definitely going to become stronger…way stronger than you! Then, I'll… _**I'll **_become leader of this gym, believe it!" Yondaime chuckled once more. "I look forward to it!" He said with a smile.

"NOW GET OUT, YOU IDIOT! I'VE GOT MORE BATTLES AND YOU NEED TO HELP VULPIX!" Yondaime shouted, literally chasing a crying Naruto out. "Mean old man!" he cried as he ran out. Yondaime huffed then returned to his place at the end of the field. Iruka blinked. "Did I…miss something?" The blond looked to Iruka with a sweet smile. "What was that, Ruru-chan?" Iruka growled. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?! And just a second ago you were glaring at me!" He sighed. "I mean, really, Yondaime-san, you need to start acting your age…Who was that kid anyway?" Yondaime watched as his next opponent entered. "My son." He stated. Iruka nodded. _I should've known, they look just alike and… how determined he was reminds me of Yondaime-san when I first met him… _

At the pokèmon center…

Naruto sat down in chair and waited to retrieve Vulpix once again. Across the room sat an arrogant looking boy had his nose in the air and a frown on his face. Naruto wanted to go over and punch the guy just for wearing a face like that. A girl with short pink hair wearing the nurse uniform came running over with two pokèballs in hand. "You." She said to Naruto who didn't know why he blushed. "Y-yes?" he replied quickly. She tossed him one of the pokèballs. "You had a Vulpix right?" Naruto looked down at the pokèball and quietly said, "Yeah."

The girl's face turned the color of her hair and she slowly walked towards the boy across from Naruto. "U-um…" she bowed deeply. "You had a this Gastly, r-right?!" she asked, face now completely red, hands extended with a pokèball sitting in the center of her palms. The boy merely stood up and snatched the pokéball out of her hands and placed it on his belt. The girl straightened herself and stared at the boy's back as he left the building. "Sasuke-kun…" she said to herself and held back tears.

Naruto looked all around to see that rather than a woman at the counter there wasn't really anyone else there. He got out of his seat and jogged over to the girl. "Excuse me are you alri-" "WHY DOESN'T SASUKE-KUN-" She punched Naruto sending him flying into the ceiling. "LOVE ME!!! DAMN IT!!! …huh? Oops…" The girl giggled nervously quickly noticing he was stuck. "Um… I'll go get someone, 'kay?!" she ran off. Naruto hadn't heard her because he was knocked out cold.

The pokéball Naruto had taken from the girl fell from his grip and to the ground. It landed so that button hit the floor and let out a Gastly. "Gast…ly?!" it cried. "Gastly! Gastly! Gastly!" it floated around in circles, tears coming from its eyes like rivers. The pink haired girl came out with the doctor known as Tsunade. The girl gasped. "Oh no!" she shouted. Tsunade had been staring up at the boy lodged into the ceiling. "Good job, Sakura, you're reminding me of myself more and more everyday! Now, I need your help, Swalot!"

Swalot was released from a pokèball in Tsunade's possession and let out a roar. "Swalot," Tsunade said to receive the pokèmon's attention. "Body Slam on that boy up there." Swalot gave her a worried look and noise. Tsunade pouted. "Try it? Please?" she begged. Swalot nodded then hurled its whole being at Naruto.

CRASH! BREAK! THUD! BAM!

Light from the sun shined on Naruto through the hole his head had created. Naruto opened his eyes to see a very heavy Swalot laying atop of him. "Swalot!" it said happily. Naruto pushed it off making it cry out. Naruto stood. "Ew! What the heck is that thing?! What was it doing _**on me**_?!" Tsunade growled. "You brat! Swalot helped you out and that's how you repay her?!" Naruto looked as though his whole world came crashing in. "GROSS! IT'S A CHICK?!" He ran around in circles. "Ew! **_EW_**!"

Tsunade stuck her foot out, tripping the blond boy over, then a crying Swalot was called back into its pokèball. Tsunade sighed then gave the fallen boy a smirk before leaving through a set double doors to go check on the other patients. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. "Some doctors you guys are… Aren't you supposed to help not hurt?!" The pink haired girl glared at him. "Tsunade-sama did help you!" Naruto balled his hands into a fist. "By hurting me!" He stood up. "I should go give that lady a piece of my mind!" He began stomping to the doors but the girl stopped him. "I, um…need to tell you something… heh heh…"

Later…

"WHAAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. The girl rubbed the back of her head while a Gastly cried and floated circles around the two. Naruto sighed. "Well, we'll just have to find this Sasuke guy…"

On a random road…

Sasuke took out his pokèball and studied a rather unaware Misdreavus nearby. "Gastly." He said quietly and released the pokèmon inside the pokèball. Sasuke twitched with irritation as a Vulpix looked around then cried in front of him. The crying from the Vulpix scared off the, now alerted, Misdreavus. "Sakura…" he muttered with killing intent located in his tone.

Back at the pokèmon center…

Naruto held Gastly who had now calmed down. The blond boy and pink haired girl stepped out of the center. "Anyway, What's your name?" Naruto asked her. She smiled and said, "Sakura, yours?" He grinned widely and said, "Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm going to be the leader of the gym here!"

Sakura busted out into laughter and Naruto started yelling at her. Yes, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Somewhere…

Sasuke covered his ears as he walked a path looking for his way back to the pokèmon center. Vulpix had tears flying from his eyes. _Damn you…Sakura!!!_


	3. Chapter 103

"You know…" Naruto began, looking suspiciously at Sakura. "You didn't have to come with me. Could it be that you _**like**_ me?" Naruto smirked. Sakura and Gastly laughed. Naruto attempted to grab the purple pokèmon but his hands simply went through it causing the Gastly to laugh even more. Naruto growled at it. Sakura scoffed. "Fighting with an innocent pokèmon? Pathetic." Naruto glared at the Gastly. _Stupid thing ruined my chances with Sakura-chan! _

Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched Sakura while the two walked on a path to the heart of the city. People around them hurriedly were going places and cars were driving by. Two children played outside the door of a poffin house and their pokèmon happily munched on the treats that must have been freshly made. Naruto blushed. _Perfect scenery! I feel like were on a date! _"So this Sasuke guy…" Naruto brought up. _…Then why did I bring him up?! _Sakura frowned. "He's… strong."

Naruto's face lit up. "R-really?! Think he'll wanna battle?!" _He was in the pokèmon center so he can't be __**that **__strong! _Sakura looked to Naruto's belt. "Ha! Sasuke-kun wouldn't battle a weakling like you!" She flipped her hair arrogantly as though she was bragging about herself. Naruto blinked. "Wha-what?! But his pokèmon was-" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Of course he was at the pokèmon center, he just came back from a long journey. He went to see his brother."

"Whatever. He seemed kind of mean. Back there he just tore that thing from your hands! No thank you or anything!" Naruto complained. They stopped and waited for an orange hand to turn into a blue-white walking man. They crossed through two white lines to reach another sidewalk. "You didn't say thank you either!" Sakura replied once they were in a safe area. "Well you didn't give me time to! You just went straight to that other guy…hey, do you—" Sakura blushed. "Do I wh-what?"

"You like him don't you?!" Naruto cried. Sakura covered his mouth. "Not so loud!" She looked around for anyone she knew. The Gastly danced around them saying its name in the tune of the famous K-I-S-S-I-N-G teasing song. Naruto chortled under Sakura's slim hands. She removed them and her blush remained on her face. "Sh-shut up! Both of you…" Her voice started breaking. Naruto and Gastly stopped joking around. "Sakura-chan… you _**really**_ like him don't you…?"

"You see…" Sakura started. Sadness and loneliness swept over her face. "I've known Sasuke-kun for a while now…he's quiet and cold but still somehow that draws people to him, or the girls at least. I tried not to…" Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. "I knew if I did, my heart would just get broken and tried really hard to hate him…" In Naruto's eyes lurked sympathy but there was something else in there and the more he watched Sakura cry the more it grew. She wiped her eyes. "But just like all the other girls, I fell in love with him. I couldn't help it, I tried my best not to but I had to realize that there was no hope… And so I want to try to get closer to Sasuke-kun and that means using every chance and excuse to see him!" Naruto wanted to glare at her. _Using every excuse to…uhg…And you call me pathetic…_

"He sounds mean." Naruto said. "Why would you fall for a guy like that?" Sakura snarled. "He's not mean! He's just misunderstood." Naruto chuckled. "That's a good excuse. Face it he's m-" Gastly put its body over Naruto's head. "Aaah!" Naruto yelled. The Gastly snickered. Sakura puffed up her cheeks and blew the Gastly away. It reformed next to her making her jump. It giggled. The two then distanced themselves from the gas pokèmon.

Later…

"Maaaan!! Sakura-chan, we've looked everywhere! I don't think we're ever going to find this guy! …poor Vulpix! Who knows what kind of sick stuff he's doing to you!" Naruto began whining and crying worrying about Vulpix. Sakura punched him in the face. "First of all, Naruto, Calm down! Second of all, I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun's not doing anything to harm your precious Vulpix."

Wherever Sasuke is…

"DIE! VULPIX! DIIIEEE!!!" Sasuke yells and makes Vulpix eat a pound of wasabi. Sasuke cackles evilly. Vulpix cries creating a puddle around it.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Stop messing up the fanfiction! That never happens!" Naruto shakes his head furiously. "Yes it does! He's hurting Vulpix!" Sakura punched him again. "Idiot!!! He's not! And don't mess up the fanfiction with your stupid thoughts!" Sakura sighs and Naruto puts on several band-aids. They both bow. "We're very sorry everyone. Please don't stop reading the fanfiction because of this."

They… broke the fourth wall…

Later…

"It's starting to get late, Sakura-chan! Since he has my Vulpix maybe he's looking for me! Lets just head home and I'll come and get you to help me look for him tomorrow." Sakura nodded. "That's fine. What about Gastly?" Naruto frowned when the Gastly started crying. "It misses him a lot." He stated. Sakura smiled. "Yeah. It's kind of sweet, huh? A pokèmon caring so much to see its trainer again? I don't think Happiny and I have been apart as long as you have been with your pokèmon." Naruto noted that Sakura has a Happiny.

Naruto's eyes became half-lidded and he went into deep thought. _I wonder if Vulpix misses me… _"I'll keep him for tonight." Naruto declared suddenly, breaking himself from his train of thought. Sakura nodded and skipped off waving good-bye. Naruto waved back then looked to the sad Gastly. "Gast…" it mumbled, depressed. Naruto would've pat its back but saw no point in trying. "I know how you feel."

That night…

"What is that thing?!" Yondaime shouted as he pointed to the Gastly that cheerfully floated all around the house. "Naruto?! Did you make some kind of horrible trade?! Why'd you have to trade Vulpix for such an… dare I say it? **UNCUTE** pokèmon?!" Naruto hit his dad on the head. "Listen, old man, I just got into a little mix-up and I'll have Vulpix back soon, okay?" Yondaime nodded and said, "Good. There's no way I would ever be able to deal with **that**." He pointed at the purple creature once again, this time with fear in his eyes.

Gastly smirked then disappeared into thin air. Naruto and Yondaime huddled together. "Wh-what's it planning?" Yondaime asked. Naruto shook. "I don't know!" They both shivered, waiting. They then both heard something whispering in their ears. "Gast…ly."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!!!_"

The next morning…

The smell of coffee filled the Uzumaki house. Naruto was shaking as he poured the caffeine filled beverage into a mug and handed it to his father who shook as received the glass. "Th-thank you, son." Naruto nodded. "Y-your w-welcome."

Gastly laughed.

Later…

Naruto ran into the pokèmon center. Sakura very joyfully waved to him from behind the counter. She realized the boy was badly shaking when he ran up to her. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto lifted his hand slowly and had one finger face a jolly Gastly. "It wouldn't stay in its pokèball and continuously spooked my dad and I all night." Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Is that so? Well I have good news!" Naruto's head fell onto the counter. "Wha-" He lifted his head back up when he was interrupted.

"Gastly!" shouted a raven-haired boy. The Gastly had many tears of joy fly from its eyes as it zoomed to its true owner. Sasuke merely watched without a smile as Gastly cried out its name merrily and circled him many times. Naruto's eyes widened. "But if…then-"

CRASH!

"Pix! Pix! Pix! Pix!" A small red ball of fur slammed into Naruto, pushing him to the ground. It mewed over and over water gathered up in its large red eyes. Naruto also began tearing up. "Vul…Vulpix?" he asked. Said creature mewed questioningly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Vulpix. "Yay! Vulpix! I'm so glad to see you! Did that big mean Sasuke do anything to you?! Did he feed you a ton of wasabi?!" The pair hugged and joked and played around causing Sakura to smile though she was unaware that she had.

"Well I'm outta here." Sasuke said about to exit the building. "Wait!" Naruto called after him. "Lets have a battle! Right now!" Sasuke smirked. "Are you…serious?" he spoke coldly. Naruto tensed up. _He's got this creepy feeling… _He was staring Naruto right in the eyes with cold, emotionless, indifferent eyes that were filled with deteriorated happiness and seemed to be going straight through him. He gave Naruto this arrogant look with a smirk that so clearly stated that it was painfully obvious that his skills outranked Naruto's. _…Really creepy feeling emitting off of him._

Naruto rose from the ground where he had been playing with Vulpix. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Lets go!" He then fast-walked passed Sasuke and outside, Vulpix followed. The other two teens inside then went out also. "You ready for a battle, Gastly?" Sasuke asked. Gastly nodded excitedly and spun around, hyper from the anticipation. Sasuke scoffed. "You like causing people pain too much, calm down." The Gastly tried but couldn't hold in the enthusiasm.

Naruto reached into his pocket and tossed Vulpix a berry. "We've got to win this one, Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded, munching on the food. Sakura assumed the position as referee. "Okay, you guys," she said. "If you don't want go through with this let me know now." There was silence. She turned to Naruto and whispered very quietly, "Good luck." Naruto smiled back at her. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." He replied. Sakura turned to Sasuke and screamed, "GOOD LUCK, SASUKE-KUN! BEAT'IM TO A PULP!" Sasuke flung a bang out his face and replied, "Hm."

"Begin!" Sakura called.

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... I kind of like this chapter. The next one is done I just need to add it and stuff... Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that's always being helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. -bows- Thank you for reading. 


	4. Chapter 104

"Gastly, Psychic." Sasuke commanded. Gastly had on a look of concentration then a large pulse was sent through the air to Vulpix who squeaked from the pain. Naruto growled. "Vulpix, quick attack!" The Vulpix pulled away from the damaging pulse and turned into a red blur then leaped towards the floating ball of gas. Vulpix landed behind Gastly. "Pix?!" It cried, bewildered. Gastly chortled. Sasuke kept his cool composure though he wanted to laugh. "Don't you know, you idiot," he yelled at the other boy, "That normal-type attacks won't work on Ghost-type pokemon like Gastly?!" Naruto winced. "Y-yeah!" the blond replied. Sasuke scoffed. "Then why'd you try?" he asked. Naruto snarled. "Vulpix, Ember!"

The Vulpix quickly turned to face the Gastly and swiftly release fire from its mouth. Sasuke had to make a command, fast. "Dodge it!" he demanded but it was too late. The purple gas pokèmon screamed its name as fire engulfed it. Sasuke made a noise that was sounded like a haughty "Tch." Then he decided to give Gastly another order before Naruto make one more move. "Gastly, use lick, then Giga Drain!" The Gastly nodded and disappeared into thin air. Vulpix jumped. "Pix?!" it shouted looking all around. "Stay alert! It could reappear anywhere!" Naruto advised. Vulpix complied and steadied itself.

"Gast…ly."

Vulpix's fur stood up then it could feel a long tongue lick its side. "Piiiiix!!" It exclaimed and fell on its side, paralyzed by fear. Then the small red creature could feel energy leaving from its body and hear an amused Gastly. Sakura frowned and sighed. "Vulpix is unable to-" "No!" Naruto roared. "Vulpix! Get up! We can't lose this one, remember?!" The red pokèmon twitched and raised one paw and placed it firmly on the ground, and then another one so that the front part of its body was off the floor. Then it got its hind legs up. "P...Pix." it said angrily. Naruto grinned. "Great! Now, Ember! One more time!"

Vulpix opened its mouth and shot out fire. Sasuke didn't even have to tell Gastly to dodge, it automatically divided so that the Ember move was for naught. Gastly reformed behind the Vulpix. "Lick." Sasuke told Gastly who did so. "Dodge it!" Naruto ordered. Vulpix jumped out the way. Naruto exhaled. _That was close! _He thought. "Now, Ember again and put all your strength into it!" Vulpix shook and gathered all its strength before using the Ember move at a slow-reacting Gastly. "Gast…lyyyyyy!" it bawled as fire surrounded its body. The ghost-type fell to the ground, eyes swirling, and murmured its name mindlessly. Sakura gasped. "G-Gastly is unable to battle! Naruto! You win!"

Naruto at first looked puzzled. He watched Sasuke return Gastly to its pokèball, Vulpix's chest heave and studied each of its scars. "We…win. We win! Whoo! Vulpix! We win!" he danced around but stopped when he realized that Vulpix hadn't joined him in his victory ballet. "Huh? Vulpix? What's wrong?" he asked. The pre-evolution let out a couple more mews before collapsing. Naruto giggled and returned Vulpix back to pokèball also. "Good job, buddy."

Sakura skipped over to Naruto. "I can't believe you did it!" she said. "You and Vulpix beat Sasuke." Naruto put his hands on his hips, closed his eyes, and laughed triumphantly. "Well, it was nothing! Now that I won the battle I get the girl, right?!" After not receiving a reply for a couple of seconds Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura asking Sasuke if he was okay. Sasuke made the "Tch." noise again before walking off, back facing the other two.

"What's your _**problem**_ anyway?!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the blond. "_What?_" Sasuke asked, extremely offended. Naruto crossed his arms. "You heard me! What's your problem? You go around acting like you're such a hotshot and being mean to everyone… when's your birthday?" he said with a smart aleck tone. Sasuke blinked. "Why?" Naruto snickered before saying, "The best birthday present for you would be some pliers so you can get that stick pulled out your—" Sakura kicked him in the head. "What were you going to say to Sasuke-kun?! It's a good thing Sasuke-kun never loses his cool, right, Sasuke-kun?" She looked at the raven-haired boy gleefully but her happiness shattered when she noticed he was shaking with anger.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll…" Sasuke began. Naruto scoffed. "What? You'll slap me? Pansy." Naruto cackled taking his victory too far. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto stopped laughing. He gulped. _Uh-oh…he's pr-pretty mad, huh? _That's when Sasuke pounced.

"Aaah! Get off me!"

"You… Argh!"

"Sakura-chan, help me!"

"We'll see if you talk to an Uchiha that way again!"

"Ow! Stop! Stop! Uncle! Uncle!!!"

Sakura twitched. "Sasuke…kun?" she mumbled, ultimately baffled. The two boys continued in their rumble. Making a commotion, guys passing by gathered around them chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while girls gathered and rooted for Sasuke or told Naruto to stop hitting him. Sakura could do nothing but feel… wrong. Or rather that's the feeling she assumed she had felt. _Is this… really Sasuke-kun?! _She thought as she gazed in horror at the very _**uncool**_ sight before her.

"ENOUGH!!!" A woman bellowed standing outside the pokèmon center doors. Sakura felt hope conjure up in her heart. "Tsunade-sama!" she called. Tsunade let out a "Hmph." And looked down at all the teens at the uproar. They all hurriedly scattered away and left two boys on the ground, gazing up at the blond woman with fear. She snarled and picked them both up off the ground by the collars of their shirts. "You two… What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed. They both winced. The blond boy almost instantly remembered the woman and decided he didn't want to have to deal with her again. Naruto squirmed around. "Nothing! Now put me down, you old woman!" Naruto sneered. An evil flash could be seen at the corner of Tsunade's eyes. "Who are you calling…" She dropped Sasuke and tossed the Uzumaki child against the Center's outer walls, creating a dent in them, one shaped like Naruto's body. Tsunade huffed. "…Old Woman?!"

Naruto fell off the wall with a thud. He sat on the ground Indian style. "Why can't you doctors be normal?!" Tsunade put her foot on his head. "You'd better watch you mouth kid…!" she informed. During Tsunade and Naruto's little quarrel Sasuke had started to make his leave. Tsunade grabbed him again. He shivered. She leaned down next to his ear. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Crap…" he muttered under his breath.

Later…

"No! No! How could my precious Naruto do such a thing?!" Yondaime shouted as tears fell from his eyes and he hugged his son. Naruto pushed him off. "St-stop being retarded!" he demanded. Yondaime sniffled. "What a violent boy that Sasuke kid must've been! My poor Naru-chan!" He hugged on to him again. Naruto wriggled around. "I said stop being retarded you dumb old man!!!"

The next day…

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as soon as he entered the pokèmon center. The pink-haired girl had been giving back some pokèmon to their trainers who ran out to go battle again. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "It's not like you have to visit me everyday now or something." She said conceitedly. Naruto frowned. "But aren't we friends?" he asked. The girl blushed slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so."

Naruto smiled. "Your face is pink, Sakura-chan!" he pointed at her. "Whatever…" She garbled as she walked behind the counter. Naruto jogged in front of it. "We should battle some time Sakura-chan!" he suggested. Sakura put on a surprise look. "Oh yeah, I told you I had a Happiny didn't I?" She rolled her eyes. "No way! If you're able to beat Sasuke-kun there's no way I'll beat you!" She then turned around to sort out some papers in a gray drawer. Naruto leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. "Aw, please, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Sakura, don't turn down a good battle because of me."

Two pairs of eyes fell on a bruised brunette boy who had just entered the building. Naruto glared. "What do you want?" he scorned. Sasuke glared right back at him. "What? I'm not allowed to help my pokèmon out or something?" He then walked to the counter and handed Sakura three pokèballs. The pink-haired girl smiled. "Fought Yondaime-san again?" she questioned. Sasuke complied with a "Hm. Just don't get them mixed up this time." Naruto eyes slightly widened. _He's fought dad?!_


	5. Chapter 105

"You've fought my dad?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke studied the boy, looking up and down. "I should've known you guys were related somehow, you look just alike." He wondered if Naruto would realize that he hadn't answered his question. The blond growled. "Ergh! I hate it when people say I look like that stupid old man!" He waved his arms around in his anger. Sasuke scoffed. "You act immature like him too." He still wondered when Naruto would realize. Sakura then piped up. "Oh! It just came to me that you're both are Uzumaki and both have fire types. It really should've been obvious earlier that he was your dad." She smiled afterwards.

Naruto's head stayed on the counter as he fumed about how people thought he and his father were so similar. Sasuke poked him. "You and Sakura should go through with that battle." He said, sounding like he cared about something for once. Naruto took his head off the counter. "Don't tell that to me! Tell Sakura! She's the one that said 'no'!" He then lay onto the cold counter surface again. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked away, blushing badly. Naruto frowned at the sight of the two. Sakura chuckled nervously under the surveillance of her beloved Sasuke. "Um, I, um, I have to take your pokèmon to Tsunade-sama now, bye!" She skipped off behind two double doors with three pokèballs in hand.

Sasuke sighed and went to sit down in a chair in the waiting room. Naruto quickly reacted to this and sat down next to the raven-haired boy. "So…" Naruto began. "You fought my dad before right?" he asked once more. Sasuke had chuckled in his mind. _Finally, he realized I never answered him before! What a dingbat! _

"Bunches of times." He told him without letting his amusement shine through. Naruto started kicking his legs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noted that Naruto was doing such a thing. "You're short like him too." Sasuke added to the list of similarities. Naruto's cheeks turned a light pink and he stopped swinging his legs. "I am not!" He scooted up in his seat until his feet touched the ground. "See?!" He yelled as though he was actually proving his point. Sasuke was angry with himself. Somehow, Naruto was able to break him. Sasuke laughed. "What kind of idiot are you?!" He exclaimed with a smile. Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "Th-The kind that's not an idiot at all!" he said threateningly. Sasuke held his stomach as he laughed.

"That's not even possible, you loser!" Sasuke cackled. Naruto snarled. "Stop laughing at me!" he demanded. Sasuke was so angry. How was this boy able to make him show everything he hid so well?! He couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed so hard. He was amazed that Naruto was able to make him do this. He couldn't believe it was happening. Sakura soon came out with the three pokèballs Sasuke had given her, tucked into her arms. She was about to tell Sasuke she was back and his pokèmon were fine now but stopped and gazed at the sight before her.

Her whole face turned red. _Sasuke-kun's true smile… _She watched as Naruto's yelling turned Sasuke into a laughing fit. "Stop! Stop!" the Uchiha boy shouted with a grin. She had to watch and soak it in. _I wish… I could have made him do that… smile… like that… _She thought and promptly understood that for this, she was jealous of Naruto. The pink haired girl then speedily walked to the two and handed Sasuke his pokèmon. He took them at normal speed and nodded, adding on a "Thank you."

Sakura had a blank look on her face then it turned the darkest shade of red the two boys had ever seen. _Eek! When Sasuke-kun said 'Thank you' he looked so dreamy! And he said it to me! I shall cherish that moment forever! _She bowed slightly and replied, "No problem." She then turned her attentions to Naruto. He was calmed down from his squabble with Sasuke since Sakura had walked into the room. Sakura had to stop herself from glaring at the blond. _I feel like I should thank him for making Sasuke-kun smile like that but I'm just so jealous… I wish so badly that I could've made Sasuke-kun happy the way he did! _

"**Naruto! Lets battle! Right now!**" Sakura roared, shouting the first things that came to her mind after those thoughts. Naruto at first appeared puzzled but then complied with her request. "Sure! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. Sasuke decided to follow.

Sakura and Naruto stood several feet apart from each other. There was a strong gust of wind that somehow made Sakura smirk. Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree. Sakura wore a face of determination while Naruto just smiled and brought out Vulpix. "Ready, Vulpix?" Naruto asked. Vulpix nodded and put on an intimidating look. Sakura then called out Hoppip. The small pink pokèmon floated around in the wind right after being released. "Ho…ppip!" it squeaked. Naruto was taken aback. "Wh-what?! That's a different pokèmon from the one you told me you had!" His eyes followed the tiny creature as it twisted and turned in the wind.

Sakura let out a "Hmph." And turned to Sasuke who then hauled himself off the tree and to the battlefield. "Okay, begin and crap…" he then went back to the tree to watch the fight. They just ignored how uncaring he sounded and did as he said but minus the crap thing…

"Hoppip, tackle! And quick!" Sakura commanded. As fast as it could the Hoppip flew towards Vulpix. Naruto easily responded. "Avoid it." He said. Vulpix jumped, spun in the air, and landed efficiently to dodge the well-executed move. Sakura frowned. "Tackle, then right after that Stun Spore!" she screeched, her willpower strengthening her voice. Hoppip once again hurled itself at Vulpix. "Dodge with quick attack!" Naruto called out. Vulpix was gone in a flash giving Hoppip no target.

Slam!

Vulpix hit Hoppip head-on. Hoppip hit the ground and slid. "Ho…ppip!" it squealed. Vulpix jumped away from its opponent immediately after the attack. The pink creature rolled into the wind that guided it and stayed in place, floating in mid-air, ready for orders. "Errgh! Hoppip, Stun Spore! Then Synthesis!" Sakura cried. The pink pokèmon had the wind take it a bit higher then sprinkled a yellow powder above the unaware Vulpix's head. Vulpix sniffed a bit then scrunched up its nose to show a dislike to the powder. The red pokèmon then discovered that it wasn't able to move, its body felt almost completely numb!

Hoppip then blissfully let the breeze carry it around and the sun soak in. "Hoppip! Hoppip!" It shrilled, wounds vanishing and a refreshing feeling taking it over. Naruto gasped. "It's regaining health!" he thought aloud. Sakura couldn't help but let a triumphant emotion run through her body. "Now, Hoppip, Tackle again!" she demanded. The Hoppip then discontinued Synthesis and prepared to use Tackle. Naruto glanced to Vulpix. "Vulpix! Get out of there! Move!"

The Hoppip was heading for Vulpix! The red creature tried to shake its legs. "Vul… Vul… pix!" it broke free of its paralysis, well, mostly. At the last second it hopped out the way and the Hoppip collided with the ground. Hoppip pulled its face out the earth's floor and flew back to Sakura. Sakura pat its head. "There, there, Hoppip. You're doing a great job!" she encouraged. The Hoppip still had tears in its small yellow eyes. "Hoppip." It murmured hurriedly.

Vulpix panted and watched its enemy closely then winced when sudden numbing shots of pain ran through its legs. "Hang in there!" Naruto advised. The Vulpix nodded and continued to stand. Naruto took a pause from surveying the battle and began thinking ahead. _With that Stun Spore in effect having Vulpix use a move like Quick Attack would probably hurt him even more. Ember's the only choice! _Naruto came back to reality. "Vulpix, Ember!" he ordered. Vulpix opened its mouth and, stronger than ever, flames came busting out and made their way to Hoppip.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Oh no! Ember's a fire-type move and Hoppip's a grass type! That'll inflict a lot damage if it hits! _"Hoppip, dodge it!" Sakura shrieked but she hadn't been quick enough and Hoppip was badly injured by the action. Hoppip fell to the ground. "Ho…ppip. Hoppip." It mumbled. "Are you okay, Hoppip?" Sakura asked her pokèmon who nodded and had put on a look of seriousness. The pink creature tried to drift into the air once again but its efforts weren't sufficient and its feet stayed planted firmly to the floor.

Naruto wiped his forehead. "Phew! At least now we're about equal. Hoppip's all beat up and Vulpix's paralyzed so, I guess whoever is stronger will be determined now!" he announced excitedly. Sakura gave a quick nod.

"Hoppip! Tackle!"

"Vulpix! Ember!"

"Hoppiiiiip!!"

"Vuuuulpiiiix!!"

CRASH!!!

A large dust ball formed and after it cleared it revealed an unconscious Hoppip and a panting Vulpix. Naruto sighed. "F-finally… Good job, Vulpix." He said with appreciation lurking at the top of his tone. He then had his pokèmon return to its pokèball. Sakura whined. "Oh! My poor Hoppip!" She ran to the pokémon that was lying on the floor, out cold. She also sighed. "Knew we wouldn't win…" she then called Hoppip back into its pokèball.

The pink-haired girl stared at Naruto and somewhere in her eyes the blond boy had found respect for him. He grinned widely. "That was fun, Sakura-chan! Lets do it again sometime!" he suggested happily. Sakura hit him on the head. "Why?! So I can lose again?!" she screamed. Naruto shook his head rapidly. "No, Sakura-chan! So me, you, and Vulpix, and Hoppip, and whatever other pokèmon you have can get stronger! All of us, Sakura-chan!" He was still grinning.

_Now I understand… _She thought as she stared at Naruto. _I get it now… _Naruto blinked. "Sakura-chan?" he waved his hand in front of her face. She grabbed it and forced it to his side. "Stop doing that!" she shouted. _Sasuke-kun couldn't help but to smile… _Naruto rubbed his wrist. "That hurt, Sakura-chan! Some doctor you'll be one day! You'll be just like that old lady!" he complained. Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm going to tell her you called her an old lady!" Sakura sneered with a smile crossing her lips. Naruto now shook with fear. "Please don't! She'll kill me!" He begged. Sasuke got up from the tree and rubbed his ears. "You two are so noisy." He began walking off. Naruto and Sakura naturally started following him and soon a conversation conjured up between the three.

He couldn't do anything rather than smile… 

_And I know that now because…_

_Because…_

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"You're still being mean, Sakura-chan!"

"Stop being so noisy, you guys!"

_I can't help but smile either…_

_When I'm with Naruto…_

_And especially…_

_**When we're all together! **_

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... a lot of Sakura in this chapter. The next one is done I just need to add it and stuff... Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Naruto catches a new pokemon next chapter! -bows- Thank you for reading. 


	6. Chapter 106

Sasuke could feel his face heat up a bit. "How is it that _**this **_happened?" he asked referring to the fact that the three of them hung out daily at the pokèmon center. Sakura rubbed her finger against her cheek trying to remember. "I don't know but it was probably Naruto's fault." She said with a sigh. Naruto frowned. "How?! Technically it's your fault, Sakura-chan! If you hadn't got Vulpix mixed up with this jerk's pokèmon…!" He yelled pointing at Sasuke. Sakura let out a "hmph." Before saying, "Y-yeah, but it's your fault because you fought both of us and now we ended friends somehow!" she shouted angrily. There was a long pause. Sasuke scoffed. "Why are we fighting over what should be a good thing?" There was no reply…

Later…

"Hope to see you again!" Sakura called as a trainer left with his rejuvenated pokèmon. Naruto giggled. "Why do you guys say 'Hope to see you again' as though you want their pokèmon to get hurt again?" he questioned. Sasuke chuckled at this. Sakura growled. "It's not like I came up with it! It's just what they tell us to say!"

Naruto thought for a second then said, "They should have you say 'Hope we never see you again' that would show that you care about their pokémon." He suggested. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "But doesn't that sound kind of cruel?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I guess. I know! Say 'Hope to see you again as a person but I still hope that your pokèmon remain uninjured and maybe you'll just stop by to say hello' or something like that." He crossed his arms proudly as though he just came up with the best idea in the world. Sasuke and Sakura both hit his head. "You are forbidden from thinking." The two declared.

"Has Vulpix gotten any stronger, Naruto?" Sasuke asked almost completely out of the blue. Naruto nodded. "Yep! He even learned a new move, Will-o-wisp! If we ever battle again, Sasuke, Vulpix and I can show you how much we've improved." He grinned. Sasuke replied with a "Hm." Then he looked to Sakura with questioning eyes. Now used to his gaze, Sakura was able to reply without stuttering or blushing. "Happiny hasn't really changed a lot but I think Hoppip's gotten stronger since that battle with Naruto and Vulpix. What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lifted his nose into the air and stared at the ceiling. "Gastly's definitely gotten stronger. My Seedot evolved yesterday and I just caught a Sableye. I also trained my Umbreon a bit so it learned a new move." Once finished he looked to the other two teens whose jaws had hit the floor. One thought flashed through both of their minds _I have to improve! I can't get left behind! _

Later…

"See you! Bye!" Naruto waved as he jogged in the direction of his home. He cheerfully was walking home when it happened (something like this line seem familiar?). "Waah!" He shrieked as he fell then looked down by his foot to see a small teddy bear like pokémon under it. Naruto blinked, puzzled, and took his foot off of the tiny creature then pulled it into to his lap. The pokémon was crying lightly. "Teddiursa…" it mumbled and wiped one of its eyes. Naruto flinched inwardly. "Oops! Did I hurt you?" he asked. The Teddiursa put its hands on Naruto's chest and looked up at him with dry eyes now.

"Teddiursa?" it muttered and cocked its head to the side. Naruto copied the motion. "Well, you seem okay now."

"_**ROOOOAAAAR!!!**_"

Naruto slowly turned around, twitching as he did so and saw a big, gigantic, angry Urasing. The blond held up the small Teddy bear like pokémon. "I-is this y-yours?" The young Teddiursa wriggled in Naruto's grip and squealed loudly to its parent with an irritated look on its face. The Urasing roared once more. Naruto nodded a bit. "Something told me that would be your answer." He put the Teddiursa down and ran for his life.

Later…

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Whew! That was close!" He then plopped on to the couch and picked up the remote. "Now what to watch…?" "Teddiursa." Naruto scoffed. "Teddiursa must be new reality sho-" he stopped mid-sentence and eyes widened when he saw a Teddiursa sitting on his stomach, licking its hands, eyes glued to the TV's bright lights.

"If you followed me here then does that mean…?" His head slowly turned to the window, frightened to see if his theory would be proven right. There. In the window. Was a BIG. GIGANTIC. _**VERY ANGRY**_ Urasing. It huffed. Naruto felt like he was going to faint. _What an idiotic Teddiursa! Why doesn't it just go back to its parent?! _

"Teddiursa!" the small creature whined and stole the remote from Naruto then merrily pressed the buttons though it had clue what it was doing. Naruto knew that if his dad were there that he would yell "How cute!" take a picture and then Naruto would have to slap him and remind him of the dangerous Urasing. Aah! The Urasing!

Naruto ripped the remote out of the Teddiursa's paws, grabbed the Teddiursa, and opened the door and offered it to the Urasing. "Take it! Take it!" Naruto exclaimed fearfully. The Teddiursa whimpered then dug its claws into Naruto's arm. "Teddiursa! Ursa!" it clutched on tight. The Urasing bellowed. Then its mighty paw lashed out.

"Fire Spin!"

Suddenly flames surrounded the Urasing, which cried out in pain then fell to the earth's floor with a thud. Yondaime sighed. "Looks like we got here right on time!" Ninetales sat elegantly in front of him. Naruto's chest was heaving and he was still trying to comprehend all that had happened. Teddiursa flung itself off of Naruto's arm and on to the large bear like body that lay, lifeless. Tears poured from the two black dots the Teddiursa had for eyes. Yondaime chuckled. "Don't worry your mom's fine, she should be up again in a while."

The Teddiursa gave Yondaime a look of uncertainty then squished its mother's fat a bit. "Ursa?" it mewled and squeezed the fat once more. Then it looked up at Naruto. "Teddiursa?" it whined. Naruto was a bit baffled. "Oh. Um, I'm sure she'll be fine, Teddiursa, trust us." He said with a wave of his hand to add on an I-know-it-all effect. The Teddiursa poked the Urasing flesh again and the large pokémon twitched and gargled. The small stuffed-animal-like pokemon smiled a smile that officially said, "Okay. I'll trust you."

It was but minutes until the Urasing sat up. "Ura…sing? Urasing! Urasing!" It hollered. Teddiursa latched onto it. "Teddiursa! Teddiursa!" It cried. The Urasing smiled then picked it up and was off to make its leave. But the Teddiursa wormed its way out of its mother's grip, leaped to the ground, and little brown feet padded over to Naruto where the young brown pokémon hugged Naruto's leg. "Teddiursa!" It called. The Urasing was rather surprised. Yondaime and Naruto stared in bewilderment as the pre-evolution and parent had a fight in pokémon language.

The Teddiursa began crying and holding on to Naruto so hard that its claws drew blood. Naruto thought that making a noise might set off the Urasing again so he just grinned and BEARed it (Ha ha, get it?). The Urasing eventually sighed its name and seemed to ask Teddiursa one last question. The Teddiursa gave it a firm final answer. The Urasing then said its goodbyes before stomping off making the ground quiver each time.

"Teddiursa!" The small brown pokémon squeaked then leaped off Naruto and stood a few feet away from him waving its arms. Naruto gasped. "Oh! I wonder…" he took out a pokèball and tossed it at the Teddiursa who went inside without a single fuss. Naruto beamed. "Ah ha ha! I've…"

He held up the pokèball containing his new pokémon.

"I caught a Teddiursa, dattebayo!"

Yondaime ran in circles around his son. "Yay! Yay! Another CUTE pokémon!" Naruto frowned at this comment. "I do need to catch a more manly one sometime…"

The next day…

"Well, that's an interesting story." Sakura commented after listening Naruto about how he got Teddiursa. Sasuke agreed. Teddiursa rested on Naruto's head. The blond chortled. "Now it just does this all day." A cute snot bubble shrank and grew, shrank and grew from one nostril as the tired out Teddiursa snored on Naruto's head.

"Have you battled with it yet?" Sasuke asked, obviously suggesting he "test it out". Naruto grinned. "Wanna battle then? Last time we battled, the first time we battled, was a couple of weeks ago and now since we both have enough pokémon let's do two rounds." Naruto said. Sasuke complied with "Hm." The three teens dashed out of the building.

Sakura assumed the position as referee as she did last time Sasuke and Naruto fought. Naruto took Teddiursa of his head and put it to the ground. "You ready buddy?" he asked poking it in the stomach. The small creature flailed around and moaned its name, obviously disliking the touch. Sasuke let Gastly out of his pokèball. "This is gonna be easy." Sasuke said. The Gastly chuckled evilly.

Sakura glanced from Sasuke to Naruto and back. "Okay, ready?" she asked, raising up her arm. Nods came from both ends of the field. Sakura brought he arm down and shouted, "Begin!"

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... This chappie was kind of short, wasn't it?. Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Another fight next chapter next chapter! Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **suggestions to which character(s) should come in next**? -bows- Thank you for reading. 


	7. Chapter 107 The Lucky Chapter

"Use Lick!" Naruto demanded. Teddiursa leaped forward shouting, "Urrrsa!" and used the move lick on Gastly. Sasuke scoffed. _He's using that small thing in his head that he calls a brain, _He thought. _Using a ghost-type attack on a ghost-type isn't very effective but it's better than using Teddiursa's normal moves… they won't work at all! _

"Ursa." Teddiursa squeaked when it landed in front of Naruto waiting to be told what to do next. Naruto was smirking. "Yes! Got'im!" he yelled. Sasuke growled. _I'm not gonna lose to him twice though! _"Gastly! Giga Drain!" Shouted Sasuke, his pokémon doing so quickly. In the form of green bubble-like balls, health floated from Teddiursa to Gastly who cackled as he usually did when using Giga Drain. Teddiursa stumbled around, mumbling its name.

Naruto jumped back. "Oh shoot! Teddiursa…" he muttered. The cute pokémon spun in a circle with its eyes also spinning and then it fell to the ground. Naruto sighed and then remembered in his mind. _Teddiursa and Gastly are on two completely different levels of strength! No wonder Teddiursa's gonna faint after one attack!_

Sakura giggled. "That was cute. Teddiursa is unable to battle! Naruto, bring out your next pokémon." She said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He called Teddiursa back and Vulpix out. "C'mon, Vulpix! You beat'im once, we can do it again!" he encouraged. Vulpix squealed then glared at Gastly.

Sasuke snarled. "We can't lose again, right?" he asked Gastly, the gassy pokémon nodded in reply. "Good! We get first move! Psychic, now!" Sasuke commanded. Gastly obliged and sent the pulses of energy to the Vulpix who was pushed to the ground and cried out. Naruto cringed. "Use Will-o-wisp!" he called out. Vulpix jumped to its feet than dashed towards the Gastly before spraying out a frenzy of fire from its mouth. Gastly screeched its name in pain then, panting, flew back, out of the fire.

"Gast…ly." It mumbled hoarsely. Sasuke scoffed once again. _Crap. That did a lot of damage, a dose of that again and Gastly'll be finished. I think it's time someone else joined our little party. _To Sakura and Naruto's surprise, Sasuke brought Gastly back into its pokèball and pulled another off his belt. "Well, since you got to test out a new pokémon, why can't I? Come on out, Sableye!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's new pokémon trilled in front their eyes. Naruto jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL _**IS **_THAT?!" He screamed. Sakura was clinging on to a tree and shaking. "Sasuke!" she yelled. "That pokémon is _**way**_ too ugly for you have! It's creepy." Her eyes were the size off dinner plates as she stared at the strange creature. Sasuke chuckled. "Something tells me you two really like my Sableye. Now, Naruto, Are we gonna battle or what?" He asked coldly. Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "Yep! And just because that thing looks like the child of you and an ant, I'm not gonna let it scare me!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the 'him and an ant' comment. "Ergh! Sableye, Fury Swipes, then Night Shade!" he called. Sableye jumped into action, almost seeming to dematerialize and reappearing in front of Vulpix. "Sabl-eye!!!" the Sableye exclaimed as it clawed at the small red pokémon. Vulpix's name slipped from its mouth as it was slashed at over and over. Naruto gasped. "Get that thing off of you with Will-o-wisp!" Naruto cried. Vulpix stretched its mouth open and fire glided out and on to the Sableye who let out a short screech before jumping away from the fire.

Sasuke rested his hand on his Sableye's head who looked at him with obviously worried eyes. Sasuke bit his thumb and began thinking things through; thinking was an advantage he had over Naruto (or at least he thought so…). _Like Teddiursa had, Sableye is going against a pokémon with more experience…but that doesn't mean their stronger! I train my pokémon twice as hard as that idiot. If I can't defeat Naruto… What makes me think… __**that I can beat him!!!**_

"Fury Swipes again and put all your power into it!!!" He bellowed. Sableye winced and then dashed forward as quick as it could and raised it claws. Powerfully, it slammed it sharp claws onto Vulpix. Naruto flinched and his eye widened at the sight in front of him. "Vulpix…" he murmured. Vulpix's eyes were closed as it laid on the ground but Sableye continued the attack.

Sakura leaned forward. "Didn't you hear me?! I said Vulpix and Naruto lose! The battle is over! Sasuke-kun, stop him!" She turned her head to Sasuke and her eye mimicked Naruto's. "Sasuke…kun?"

Sasuke was heaving and he had a dark aura surrounding him and his eyes almost seemed to be red. "If I get beaten by you twice in a row…" he hissed. "Then I would never be able to reach my goal. I'm pathetic. Sableye. That's enough." He calmed down and Sableye, who was still slashing away at the poor, unconscious red pokémon, turned into red energy and was back inside its ball.

Naruto had froze where he was and stared at the inanimate Vulpix on the ground. "Your pokèmon… just now… Vulpix!" He ran to Vulpix's side and held him in his arms. "What the hell, you bastard?! Look how badly you've hurt him! Why?!" He shrieked. Sasuke frowned and began a heart-felt apology along with an opening of his heart and feelings. "I'm… sorry. I didn't really get it myself. It's a long story that don't feel like explaining, okay?! I'm…" Or maybe… "Why am I apologizing to anyway? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just stronger than you. Now get Vulpix inside and get it some help, don't just sit there like an idiot!" …not so much.

Naruto had been glaring at Sasuke, eyes filled with tears. Sasuke's frown deepened and his eyebrows arched. "Tch." He let out before turning away and walking off. Sakura eyes became soft at the sight.

The next day

Naruto and Sakura stood at the counter, giggling and chattering away. "And so then when he told me to I was… all… like…" Naruto slowed his speech in the middle of his funny story ( it had something to do with a pin, ramen, and double sided tape but Sakura wasn't really listening) as he stared at the door. Sakura bonked him on the head. "What's your problem, Naruto? Why'd you stop?" Sakura turned her attention to the door and let out a small gasp.

Sasuke slowly and coldly walked over, coming to a stop when near the two. "My Umbreon, it's fainted.." He said. Sakura merely lifted her head and gave him a small nod and took the pokèball he was holding. Naruto just glared at him. _Just one more time! _The blond boy thought. _This will be… our last battle! Just give me one more chance, Sasuke!_

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... It's been a while. Wow.** I want a new character to come in soon, any suggestions?** Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them so please do!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. **Would really like suggestions! **-bows- Thank you for reading. 


	8. Chapter 108

This is gonna be weird… I have to start calling Yondaime, Minato. Crap.

---------

Naruto opened his mouth to challenge the other boy but Sasuke interrupted him. "I need your help, you guys." He mumbled. Sakura and Naruto stared, a bit surprised.

The pink haired girl blushed and blinked "What is it, Sasuke?"

Naruto merely began glaring at him again.

Sasuke sighed, "There's going to be this huge competition soon, the ones holding it are a super strong organization known as the Akatsuki. In the Akatsuki there's this one guy… he's… I just really need to beat him. The thing is the only way to find and battle anyone in the Akatsuki is to enter the competition and keep on winning. Everyone starts out with one ring. In order to battle the Akatsuki you need to gather 30 rings total from winning battles. One battle, one ring. Got it?"

The other teens nodded. Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, I get all this, Sasuke, but why do you need our help?"

Sasuke ruffled his hair. "For some reason, you can only enter in three man teams, so…"

Naruto scoffed. "Don't you have any other friends?" he rudely asked. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto glared back. Sasuke continued to glare. Naruto kept on glaring back. Sakura could almost see the spark of tension between them. They both growled, neither have yet to blink. Sakura shook from the heavy amount of anger that was surging between the two.

"So you want us to join your team?" Sakura asked. Sasuke, turning his attention from Naruto to her, nodded.

"If a team's ring total goes to 0, they're out and there's no getting back in." The raven-haired boy added.

Sakura frowned. "It sounds hard."

Naruto huffed. "Hmph. Why should _I_ be on a team with _you_?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, if you don't want to get _super strong_, _win_ a _tournament title_, and _gain lots of pokèmon _along the way, then _fine_. Do as you want, _Sakura_ and _I_, _just the two of us_, will go on a _long_ journey, _alone_, to find someone else."

There was a long pause.

Naruto's face went red. "Well, I guess, if you put it that way, it sounds like you guys need me!" he bragged.

Sasuke held back a laugh, but Sakura was unable to do as much and almost fell on the ground from her laughter.

Naruto let out a "tch." Noise as his face turned redder.

It was late that night when Naruto entered the house. Teddiursa happily leaped onto Naruto's head. Naruto waved his arms around while screaming in pain. "Stop! Stop!" he cried. He plucked the loving creature off his head. The blond chuckled and said, "Yeah missed you too." He then took a pokèball off his belt and let out Vulpix. The red pokémon yipped and then looked at Teddiursa and mewed. Naruto smiled. "It's great that you two are getting along." Both pokémon made some sort of happy noise. Naruto chuckled as the two began playing around the house.

Minato then busted in through the door. "Naru-chan! Naru-chan!" He yelled. Naruto sighed, "Yesss?" almost hissing it. Minato hugged his son. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" He shouted. "You must be feeling really lonely right now!"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine." He said patting his father's head. Minato looked into his son's eyes without letting go of him. "What?" the confused father asked. Naruto gave him a big grin. "I'm fine!" he called happily. The Yondaime blinked and felt as though he had broken on the inside.

_Fine…? _Minato thought, _What are you talking about? What happened to when you had to have me hug you all night just because you felt so lonely? What happened to times when you begged me to never go back to work again? When was it that you stopped needing my attention? _

Naruto turned away from his father and began calling that names of his pokèmon. Minato watched, amazed. He made a realization. _He's not alone anymore. His pokémon and those new friends of his are giving him all the attention he needs. Mine is just extra now. It feels a bit weird to have him not beg me to watch him. _

Leap!

Naruto was forced to the ground, tackled by his father. "So cute!" Minato exclaimed. "My little boy's growing up!" He snuggled the smaller blond's head. Naruto turned pink. "Dad! **Off!!!**"

Later that night at dinner…

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura, and I are entering a competition together." Naruto stated.

"That's nice." Was his dad's reply.

There was a moment of silence.

Minato spit out his drink from the shock. "My little boy really is growing up!"

Naruto jumped back, out of his chair. "Dad, that's disgusting! It's everywhere!"

The next day…

"My dad told me to meet here at the gym and that Iruka-okaa-san would let us in." The blue-eyed boy spoke to his two companions. Sakura skipped around the gym. "It's so big!" She hollered, making an echo. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets. "Is this your first time being in a gym, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded, flushing. Sasuke looked away and murmured "Cute." Under his breath. Naruto gave him evil eyes. And screeched, "_**Don't even **__**think**__** that!**_"

Iruka almost laughed as he watched the scene play through. "Where's Namikaze-san, Naruto-kun?" The brown haired man questioned. Naruto shrugged. "What do you think he wanted, Iruka-okaa-san?"

Iruka's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment. "Don't call me that!"

Minato then stepped in barking out a "Hey!" which was followed by him dashing over to his son. He wrapped his arms around him. Somehow that made Sasuke's blood rise. Naruto pushed the older blond off. "You're late!" he complained. Sasuke calmly strode over. "What are we here for?" he spat. Sakura jogged to the group, wearing a frown. "I can't believe you guys are being so rude to Yondaime-san!"

Minato took Sakura's hand in his own then leaned to down to kiss it. "Thank you for coming to my rescue. You must be the beautiful girl Naruto's been telling me so much abou-" He was interrupted when his son's foot collided with his head. The bleeding Yondaime turned to his child with tears present in his eyes. "Naru-chan!"

The oldest man in the room then rubbed his head and giggled. "Okay, I'll bring out why I brought you guy's here! Meet…"

Another man came into the gym. His hair was silver and he was wearing an eye patch. He had a ditto squirming around on his shoulder, annoyingly repeating its name. He was tall and handsome.

"Kakashi, you're brand new trainer!"

The man waved and said, "Sorry, I'm late I was because I was helping old ladies cross streets."

None of the children believed him… except Naruto.

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... **PLOT DEVELOPMENT!** To make up for not being able to update lately and the suck that was brought by the last chapter, I give you **PLOT DEVELOPMENT!** Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. I want to bring in another fight (probably Naruto versus Kakashi) and I want to know what characters should be coming in!!! Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions to which character(s) should come in next_**? -bows- Thank you for reading. 


	9. Chapter 109

"So this is how you kid turned out, Minato-san?" Kakashi said, poking Naruto's head. Minato frowned and sighed, "Unfortunately. It's really disobedient and sometimes it's not cute at all!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in anger. _It…? _He thought.

Kakashi also frowned. "I don't like those kind!"

Minato mumbled, "Me neither," then stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, Kakashi, I spent so much time looking for you that I barely got any sleep and since I'm letting you guys use the gym and Iruka," The brown-haired man winced, even opened his mouth to say something, and the gym leader gave him a questionable yet evil look. Iruka gave in. Minato continued, "This means I'll have to put up a sign on the door telling everyone that no matches will be taking place today and then I'll go get some sleep!" He started towards the door, opened it, and shouted, "BYE, MY PRECIOUS CHILD THAT I HAD CONCEIVED WITH MY OWN FLUIDS OF REPRODUCTION!! BYE, IRUKA, BE NICE!! BYE, EVERYONE!!" Then he stepped out and slammed the door shut.

Silence hung over the group left in the large gym where every noise echoed.

"Shall we get started then?" Kakashi proposed. "I know, let's start light. I'll use two of my pokémon against one of each from you guys! Choose wisely!"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't underestimate us!" He slipped the pokèball containing Vulpix off his belt and let the creature out. Looking to his side he saw Sakura with Happiny and Sasuke along with Gastly.

Kakashi's mask wrinkled from his smile. "Nice choices. Now it's my turn." Ditto then hopped from its safe plateau that was Kakashi's shoulder. It called out its name. Then the silver haired man brought out a strange bird pokémon.

Naruto glared at the creature with a look of disgust. "Wha-What the crap is that?"

Kakashi giggled. "This? This is Farfetch'd. Say hi, Farfetch'd."

Upon this demand the bird like creature bowed. Kakashi grinned then turned his head to Iruka who blushed. "Are we going to start or what, Iru-chan?" he questioned.

"Be-Begin…!" Iruka hollered, hesitantly.

Kakashi was still obviously confident.

Naruto growled. "Still smiling? Vulpix, Will-o-wisp on Farfetch'd!"

"Pix!" Vulpix squeaked in reply then dashing forward and carrying out the move it was told to use.

Kakashi smirked. "Dodge with Fly!"

Farfetch'd squawked then flew up into the air in a second. Vulpix slid to a stop and discontinued Will-o-wisp. Farfetch'd smoothly glided down, beak first, hitting Vulpix as hard as it could.

"Pix!" squealed the fox-like creature as it collided with the ground. _Crap! _Naruto thought. _They're fast! _

"Vulpix, come on… get up!" Naruto urged on. Vulpix yipped as it stood. Naruto was opening his mouth to bring on another attack but was interrupted by his teammate.

"Gastly, Giga drain." Sasuke muttered. Gastly instantly did as he was told. Green orbs containing Farfetch'd's health floated out and away from the baton carrying pokémon.

Kakashi wore a surprised look for a second. "Farfetch'd, use fly once more. Ditto Use transform! …On that Gastly!"

Farfetch'd once again shot up into the air, flapping its wings, now watching the battle from above. Ditto shook and then blurred into what made it seem as though it was teleporting. Out of the blue, there, levitating a few feet above ground, was another Gastly!

"Gastly," The new transformed Ditto moaned.

Naruto shivered with excitement. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura smacking him on the head followed his announcement of admiration. "Don't praise our opponent, you idiot!" Sakura advised cruelly. Sasuke sighed. "This might be a challenge. Don't be so slow, don't hold back, and don't assume. "

Sakura and Naruto made note of Sasuke's words. Sakura had decided to keep Happiny back since Gastly was a ghost type, Happiny's Pound was no good. Not only that but using its newly learned move on Farfetch'd, Copycat, couldn't be done because she couldn't fly.

Out of nowhere, Farfetch'd swooped down and attacked Happiny.

"Pound!" Sakura commanded quickly, obviously no time to just stand around. Promptly responding, Happiny used its little stubby arms to harshly punch Farfetch'd in the jaw.

Kakashi let out a quiet "Tsk." Kind of noise. "Ditto, Giga Drain on Vulpix! Farfetch'd Fury Cutter on Happiny!"

"Gastly!" Ditto groaned, as it sucked energy from Vulpix causing him to cry out. Naruto twitched. "Ah! Vulpix, Will-o-wisp, quick!"

Vulpix tried to move but its step was shaky. "Vul…" he pushed himself as far as he could. Flames flew from the small creatures mouth. "Pix!"

"Far--!" Farfetch'd snarled then slashed at Happiny after being told to use the move Fury Cutter. Happiny squeaked and was taken aback from the strength of the attack. Sakura noticed Happiny was huffing and puffing. "Keep it up, Happiny. You're doing well against such a strong opponent!"

This made Happiny smile and boldly stand, waiting for their next plan.

"Pound, again, Happiny!" Sakura said in a mildly weak tone.

Ditto cried out in pain. "Gast--!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Use Lick, now!"

Gastly disappeared only to rematerialize next to the mirror image of himself. "Gastly!" he chuckled before licking the Ditto. Ditto quivered from the uninvited feeling.

Gastly began giggling and snickering. Sasuke sighed. "You enjoy other's pain way too much." After hearing this, Gastly cackled, loud and obnoxiously.

Kakashi gave Ditto the demand of gaining revenge on Gastly by using the same move. Ditto then dematerialized before their very eyes.

"Stay alert-!" Sasuke advised. Gastly nodded, looking around. Ditto reappeared in front of Gastly who backed away only to realize that Ditto had already moved again.

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?" he turned his head this way and that. "Wait, no! Gastly, turn around!"

"Gast ly!" Ditto sang before sticking out its long tongue and giving Gastly a big lick. Gastly cried out its name and turned around to see Ditto who must've snuck up behind him.

Sasuke glared at the battle taking place and the situation he was in. "Gastly get away and then use Giga Drain."

Happiny called out as it ran forward, small pink fist glowing. "Ha…ppi…ny!!" It lunged its hand forward fiercely attacking Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd fell to the ground, spinning and flopping. Happiny's panting was faster.

"Yay! Yay!" Sakura cheered. "Wow! You're doing great so far! You're so strong!" She giggled. Happiny's eyes shined with love then she bounced up and down and danced around happily, laughing and playing.

"You shouldn't get distracted during battle." Kakashi advised. "Farfetch'd, Ditto, lets hurry this up. Farfetch'd, hit Happiny with fly then slash directly afterwards. Ditto, use Lick on Vulpix then Giga Drain on that Gastly there one more time. Go!"

Without haste, Farfetch'd shot up into the air and zipped down, jabbing its beak into Happiny making the poor thing shout in pain and roll on the ground. "Happiny!" Sakura yelled. All too suddenly Farfetch'd slashed ruthlessly at Happiny, using so much of its strength that even it cried out during the attack.

Gastly watched as Happiny tumbled until fainted, feeling a bit of sympathy.

"Whoa…!" Naruto exclaimed. _This guy is serious! He didn't show any mercy to Happiny and Sakura…! _"I can't just watch, Vulpix, quick attack before Gast—I mean, _**Ditto**_ gets you!" But the command was too late and Gastly was already performing Lick, the move seemed stronger and more drawn out during this use. Vulpix flipped in the air and landed with a skid, fainted. "Vul.. pi…" it murmured unconsciously.

Gastly shivered after seeing the other two go down and have their trainers tend to them. Suddenly he felt weaker and Ditto haven't even attacked him yet. Then, out of nowhere, Gastly heard, "Gastly!" and turned to see Ditto draining him of his power. Gastly mumbled his named as he floated to the ground slowly fainting. Sasuke flinched. "Damn it… I couldn't think of what to do, dodging Giga Drain is pretty hard…"

"M-Match over… Kakashi wins…" Iruka said, feeling half empathetic for the kids who had to fall in order to get stronger, and half pissed off that Kakashi didn't give them a win.

Sakura rubbed Happiny's head then pat it lightly. "You did well, we just have to practice more and harder, that's all." Happiny moaned. Sakura couldn't stand seeing her in pain anymore and called her back into her ball. She sighed.

Naruto shook Vulpix back and forth calmly as Kakashi called back Ditto and Farfetch'd. "Hey…Vulpix…you sure you're down and out?" After a pause there was no response.

Sasuke slid a hand through one of his bangs and scoffed. "Face it, Naruto, it's over, we lost." He said viciously.

Naruto twitched with anger. He and Sasuke both brought their pokémon back into their pokèballs. "I know, but you don't have to say it out loud and all mean like that."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I got admit. I was a little impressed. Now that that's over, how about for some introductions?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Huh? What for? What do you mean?" She asked.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "You know, so I can sorta get a sneak peek of what I'm working with. Tell me your name, uh, things you like and dislike, hobbies, goals, things like that…" He cracked his knuckles. "So? Who wants to go first?" There was a long silence with no volunteers.

Kakashi rolled his shoulders. "Okay, then…How about I just go first?" There weren't any protests. "Fine. Um…My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes, dislikes…I don't really want to tell you. Hobbies? Well, I have a lot of them… Dreams for the future…Hm…I never really put any thought into it."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and huffed. _He told us nothing!_

Sakura simply stared in amazement._ "That was sooo **pointless!!**"_ Inner Sakura bellowed (Her debut).

Kakashi pointed to Naruto. "Now you. Introduce yourself."

Naruto scratched his back and then plopped his bottom on the floor. "Okay, Okay," he barked. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Instant Ramen and I really, really like the ramen Iruka-okaa-san gets me at Ichiraku ramen!"

Iruka blushed only a little when Kakashi glanced at him.

Naruto looked to the ceiling. "I absolutely hate the three whole minutes you have to wait after pouring the water into the ramen! And occasionally this guy!" he shoved his finger in Sasuke's direction who did not react to this. "Uh…Hobbies are battling and comparing ramen. And decided something for sure…"

The room became slightly more tense and a touch of seriousness had been added to the mood that had been looming around.

Naruto's fist clenched. "One day… I am going to be the leader of this gym!"

Sakura's eyes widened. _What…? _

Iruka blinked. _Naruto just said…?_

Sasuke pushed back one of his bangs only for it to fall back into place.

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay, Okay. Now, you." He looked at Sakura. She was obviously startled some when she realized this.

She played with her dress. "Um…Likes?" He eyes fell on Sasuke. She shook her head. "I-I like my pokémon, I love them! Goals?" She looked back to Sasuke then shook her head even more fervently than before. "To help Naruto and Sasuke win this competition! Hobbies?" She couldn't stop her green orbs from gluing onto Sasuke. She forced her eyes closed then opened them to look to Kakashi. "Uh, Uh, Battling! So I can get just as strong as Sasuke and Naruto, I won't be left behind."

Naruto hugged Sakura's leg. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you're amazing!"

Kakashi found this a great moment to inquire about the things she hated.

"Naruto!" She screeched, kicking him off. Naruto rubbed the part of his head she kicked.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"And last, you." Kakashi stated. Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"I find this so utterly meaningless." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. Sasuke rolled his own. "Fine. If I have to. I hate too many things to say, I don't really like anything, hobbies are collecting and getting stronger, and my goal is defeat a certain someone. Are we done here?" Sasuke sped through his intro and glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed his hands together. "Not quite. You get your pokémon over to the center and then come directly back here. There's something I want to show you."

They all wondered what it could be that he was going to show. As soon as they turned their backs, Kakashi whipped out a book with an orange cover. His cheeks tinted pink. "Kukuku…oh, Miyami you naughty, naughty girl…"

None of the children turned back, because none them wanted to, all very afraid.

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... **PLOT DEVELOPMENT!(slightly) **Inner Sakura made her debut! What is it that Kakashi wants to show them (Don't worry, it's not Icha Icha related!!)?! I'll try to update much more... um... quickly? I guess? Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. I want to know what characters should be coming in!! Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions to which character(s) should come in next_**? -bows- Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 110

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei wants, huh

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei wants, huh?" Sakura asked as she juggled the pokèball that contained Happiny.

"Who knows? That freak…" Sasuke muttered, annoyed.

"I can't wait! It's probably some super hard challenge that only _**I**_ can accomplish!" Naruto said with pride, pounding his chest. A nurse handed him back his pokèball with a smile on her face and a sweat drop down her cheek.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then to Naruto. "Keep dreaming, idiot." They said simultaneously.

Naruto felt his heart crack. "Don't destroy my dreams so quickly! Give me a chance to take them in!"

Sasuke retrieved his pokèball then grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and began dragging him back to the gym. "The only thing you'll be 'taking in' is dented head to the doctor if you don't shut up and come on!"

Naruto flailed and protested as he was hauled away. Sakura jumped up. "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" She dashed after them.

"Stop reading that filthy book before the children get back!" Iruka exclaimed waving his arms around at Kakashi.

"Huh? What's that Iruka-chan? You want a peek?" He poked the brown-haired referee with the orange book. "Here ya go!"

"Aah! Get it away from me!" He shouted. They continued their quarrel which ended with Iruka snatching away the book. "Here! I'll get rid of it myself!"

The kids stepped into the gym. Sakura immediately squealed. "_**KYAAAAA!! EW!! IRUKA-SAN, YOU'RE A PREVERT FAN OF THAT PEEEERVY BOOK, TOO?! KYAA!!**_"

Iruka looked to Sakura then the book, Sakura, book, Sakura, book. His face turned red and he threw the unwanted object at Kakashi. "Damn you, Kakashi!"

Sakura was still freaking out, Naruto pointed and laughed while Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

After a bit of squabble they all ended up sitting properly on the floor politely and quietly facing one another.

"What did you want to show us?" Naruto eagerly questioned.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Oh? That? Well, that, I just wanted to play a game."

"A game?" Sakura reiterated.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. You each use one of your pokémon and I use the both of mine. This game will practice the aim of your pokémon. You each attack my pokèmon, whom will do nothing but dodge. The first two to get a hit in will be safe."

Sakura and Naruto gulped, Sasuke scoffed. _Safe?_ They all thought.

"U-um, if you don't mind me asking, sensei…" Sakura started, one eyebrow twitching.

"And if I do mind?" Kakashi snarled evilly.

Sakura winced.

"Go ahead." Kakashi allowed kindly and gently.

A vein pulsed on the pink-haired girl's large forehead. _I'm __**reeeeally**__ starting to hate this guy…_ "Well, I just wanted to know what you mean by safe?"

He gave a look of pleasantness or friendliness but an aura of merciless cruelty. The children's faces turned blue and all shook with unforgiving fear. Even Iruka flinched in fright.

"Well," Kakashi said, standing, "Let's begin? Shall we?"

The kids stood and nodded, full of excitement and determination.

"This is a test…" The silver haired man sneered. "You surely will all fail!" He announced with unhindered pride.

The three growled.

(Tell you the truth, the break line above feels a bit random…but I think it was needed.)

Iruka's flag swooped down. The battle has begun. Kakashi sat at the sidelines, since his pokémon were doing nothing rather than dodging. He would only cheer the two on.

"Happiny, pound on Ditto!" Sakura commanded. Happiny charged.

"Quick attack on Farfetch'd before it can take to the air!" Naruto quickly demanded. Vulpix picked up more and more speed during its impressive sprint forward.

"Umbreon," Sasuke called, all heads turned to the pair. Umbreon trilled and barked, Sasuke was unaffected by the attention they gained.. "Quick attack on Ditto." He said coolly. Umbreon seemed to flash and disappear, being seen in intervals throughout the dash to Ditto.

Ditto's eyes glanced around every which way, running towards it. It squeaked then jiggled around before transforming. _What's it changing into?_ Went through all of the human's heads.

"Farfetch'd!" The newly altered Ditto screeched as it flapped its unfamiliar wings. Happiny slid to a halt, her glowing fist faded to normality and frown now present on her face.

"Umbre…!" Umbreon leaped into the air from behind Ditto, pouncing. Ditto shrieked as it flew higher into the air.

Meanwhile, Vulpix made its move, missing the experienced and highly skilled Farfetch'd whose wings now graced the air.

Vulpix growled in disappointment and yipped at the bird pokémon. Farfetch'd howled with laughter.

"Grr. Vulpix, aim as high as you can and use Will-o-wisp!" Naruto shouted.

"Pix!" Vulpix bowed down its head, preparing itself, then yanking up is head, he blew a swirl a fire that crawled upward, attempting to engulf the panicked Farfetch'd. The bird pokèmon's wings had to work harder and harder as the flames came closer and closer.

Vulpix stopped its attack and panted. The relieved Farfetch'd now several feet from where it first started and high into the air. Vulpix's chest puffed up and with shrill cry blew fire once more.

"Don't push yourself too far, Vulpix!" Naruto advised, noticing his pokèmon's small legs shaking from the amount of strength it was putting out.

"Confuse ray on Ditto." Sasuke then calmly told his Umbreon who reacted immediately.

"Um…bre…on!" The black pokémon grunted as the ray bobbed towards its foe.

Ditto flapped frantically as it watched the ray creep over. One the ball touched him he began flying in wild and random patterns.

"Far…f-fetch'derrrr…" Ditto mumbled insanely.

"There." Sasuke said as though concluding his part of the game. He took out the pokèball that was to hold Umbreon.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Kakashi wagged his finger. "Confuse ray is a co contact, 100 accuracy, and non damaging kind of move. Does that sound like you actually got a hit in?"

"Bastard…" Sasuke cursed under his breath then guided his attention back to the task at hand. "Umbreon, Quick attack on Ditto while he's still out of it!"

Ditto went up and down, in circles, and lines, eyes resembling swirls.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered. "ButIhavetobesafeandI'mprettysureNarutohasFarfetch'dandwhileIhavesuchagoodchanceI_**need**_HappinytoUSE POUND ON DITTO!" Sakura spoke so fast Sasuke merely blinked and sighed for the second time within the hour.

Happiny made his run forward to punch Ditto, bouncing into the air when the bird pokémon was at its lowest and forcing its fist down. Farfetch'd drunkenly dodged by slipping out the way. Happiny landed to the ground on its bottom causing it to cry. Sakura ran to her side.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in aggravation.

Vulpix huffed and puffed, low on energy. He laid down and let its tongue hang out.

"Vulpix!" Naruto whined. Farfetch'd saw this as a sign that it was safe to come from the height of the gigantic gym's ceiling and swooped down next to its good friend Ditto, planning to help.

The two conversed in their own little language, not seeing the Umbreon making a jump for Ditto.

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled. Was it too late??

A thud sound was made as a Farfetch'd had been slammed to the gym floor. Umbreon growled at the Farfetch'd underneath it.

Ditto snapped out of it and now flew correctly, but worried for its friend, Farfetch'd, who had taken the hit he was supposed to have. It tweeted with disapproval of the act of bravery.

Farfetch'd smiled at it and said something as it was called back into its pokèball.

"Well, what do ya know, Farfetch'd protected his best friend, Ditto, from Sasuke's move. So, Sasuke, you're safe." Kakashi announced and placed the pokèball in a fanny pack that rested on his side.

"That means that there's only me an' Vulpix, Sakura-chan and the whiny baby Happiny, and one weakened Ditto. This'll be a piece of cake." Naruto informed.

Sakura hit his head with a powerful fist. "Shut it, would ya!?" She roared. "Now, Happiny use Sweet Kiss then Pound directly afterwards!"

Happiny nodded. She twirled as she hopped in the air and cutely blew a heart shaped kiss.

Naruto blushed from the adorable sight occurring before him while Sasuke, who was now sitting by Kakashi in the audience (Umbreon put away), retched in disgust of view.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, now aware that he was getting distracted. "Vulpix, Quick Attack before Happiny can get to the confused Ditto!"

Ditto was hit by the Sweet Kiss and once again started flying like a maniac. Kakashi questioned how Ditto was so easily hit by an amateur's 75 accuracy move, but promptly pushed the thought away and turned back to the battle.

Both Happiny and Vulpix charged Ditto at the same time. The was an blast of smoke as all three hurdled to the ground.

Sakura and Naruto called out the names of their pokémon in fear then jogged to the screen shrouded in dust.

"Ah, if they've ruined the gym, I may be in trouble." Kakashi complained with no worry drifting anywhere in his voice.

The blanket of dirt settled away to show a determined Happiny's glowing hand that had just made an impression in Ditto's face. Vulpix was several feet away, having missed Ditto completely. The copy pokémon then jolted and jerked in pain then poofed back into a pink-purple blob.

Sakura and Happiny hopped and danced around in joy. "Yes! Hooray! We did it, Happiny!" The pink pre-evolution bounced into Sakura's arms and thrashed around with happiness in the hug. Sakura and Happiny seemed to have rays of glee vibrating off of them.

Naruto and Vulpix's souls slid out their bodies and their bodies' colors escaped them. A single tear leaked from the sides of their eyes. "Well, guys, its been fun! Lets go, Vulpix!" The two raised their feet and faced the door only to be blocked off by a creepy Kakashi and wicked Ditto that had a bandage on its cheek.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi hissed with a strange spiteful sympathy.

Ditto angrily peeped at the two. Naruto and Vulpix shivered and quivered relentlessly.

"You can't go anywhere until," Kakashi slimed closer to him. Even Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura felt chills slug up their spines. "I inform you that _you all_ FAIL. Horribly."

The three stopped what they were doing and blinked, glimpsing at each other.

"_**WH-AAAAT?!**_" Naruto abruptly hollered. "You scare the living daylights out of me And then… _**THAT**_?!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, allow me to explain. You three are a terrible team."

Their eyes widened from the shock and their stomachs curled over.

Iruka, seeing the children's hurt expressions decided to butt in. "Kakashi, that's enough, you're being-"

"Back out of this. It has nothing to do with you." The silver haired man barked. Iruka winced, Kakashi's voice and look so painfully and frighteningly serious. His head hung down. "Now as I was saying, if anything,

You three should never work together again. The worse team I've seen."

Sakura felt tears drip out and her arms grabbed each other's elbows. Her mouth hung open.

Sasuke scoffed and glared to the gym's ground, eyes glazed with hatred and pain.

Naruto grabbed his stomach and mouthed words. His eyes begged to him to let them cry. No way that this guy was saying. There was no way that he would have to break off from his first friends? Best friends? Only friends? He was looking forward to going on this journey with them so much and this guy they just met has to go and say these things?

"You wouldn't be able to win a single battle together. You shouldn't even consider entering this contest in this group. If really want to win you would have to find completely new teammates. There's no chance of success for you three together. You should break all bonds off." Kakashi told them, smirking under his mask.

Iruka pitied them, staring to the floor. Kakashi's arms crossed with assurance, the kids still in their previous positions.

_**We should… break away from…each other?!**_

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... **LETS HAVE A QUICK VOTING THING! I WAS JUST WONDERING IF I SHOULD TITLE THE CHAPTERS. I WAS THINKING ABOUT IT. IF THEIR FINE HOW THEY ARE THEN SAY SO, IF YOU WANT TITLES, TELL ME. **And I'll try to update much more... um... quickly? I guess? Review please! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. I want to know what characters should be coming in!! Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions to which character(s) should come in next_**? -bows- Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 111

"A real team would sacrifice anything for the others. A real team works together and doesn't use each other like I saw you three doing. Sasuke, you have real potential and I know what you're out for." Kakashi spoke on.

Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man.

"If you really want to fight him, then you should find stronger members for your trio. Sakura."

Sakura snapped her head up from looking at the ground. "Y-yes?" she said meekly.

"You should stick to working in the hospital you are horribly unprepared for battle. Happiny is much weaker than the pokémon of the other two."

Sakura winced and nodded.

"And you, Naruto."

The blond boy was giving Kakashi the most evil look he's ever seen, with more passion than a Spanish drama.

"You couldn't even get a hit in. You lost. Of course you can't actually expect to go up against some of the other competitors and beat them! You would hold the others back, drag them down. Your cocky attitude fits nothing with your actual strength. Before you move that mouth of yours you might want to take a step back and look at how strong you really are."

Naruto growled, his fist clenched so hard they were turning red, skin daring to break.

"Well, I refuse to train the weaklings but Sasuke still has a chance. I hope the three of you disband immediately with no hard feel-"

"Will you **SHUT UP**!?" Naruto yelled, interrupting Kakashi's final statement. "Yeah, I know Sasuke's probably a smarter than me, more mature than me, and maybe even stronger than me, but he'd never leave us behind!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto as the boy continued on.

"Sakura and Sasuke were some of my first friends and they've put up with me longer than anyone else has even tried to. Sakura sometimes calls me idiot or she may hit me or she may even do both but she's just trying to motivate me, I know it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Keep telling yourself that… _She thought.

"Sorry, Mister." Naruto said with a smirk. "But I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Right on, Naruto!" Sakura cheered. "You're not as stupid as I thought!" She glared at Kakashi. "Yeah, sorry, Mr. Trainer, but I'm sticking with Naruto and Sasuke-kun no matter how much of an idiot one is and the other rejects me." She smiled at Naruto, but the blond was frowning.

"Sakura-chan, that's a really mean thing to say about Sasuke and I've never rejected you!" He whined. Sakura smacked him on the back of his head. "You obviously mixed it up, you simpleton!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You two really…" The argumentative kids looked up at him and then glanced to each other with a big grin. The raven-haired boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He coolly strode over to stand by the other two. The trio stood together with confidence. "Well, I guess what they're trying to say is, we're going to stay by each other's sides whether you like it or not. We don't need you anymore, Kakashi."

Sakura squealed. "_**Oh, YOU'RE SO COOL SASUKE-KUN!!**_" Naruto twitched with envy while the Uchiha simply grunted in disapproval of Sakura's comment. The three turned their attention to Kakashi once he started sniggering lightly.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's get started tomorrow. At the ol' bridge. Same time?"

"HUH?" The trio and Iruka all asked, dumbfounded.

"You all pass." Kakashi laughed happily.

"**B-b-b-b-b-b-**_** BUT**_…!!" Naruto pointed to Kakashi with his jaw dropped. "Y-you said…!"

"That was the test. Most others if I tell them they're bad matches they split and act as though they hate each other. I'm glad you all were able to see past the chances of winning or losing and discouraging words to see what being a team really is." He turned to the door. "Bye-bye!" he called out before leaving.

Naruto blinked then sat down and pulled Vulpix into his lap. He pet Vulpix's head, both had blank expressions. Naruto blinked.

"WHAT _THE HELL_ JUST HAPPEEEEEEEEEEEENED!?"

* * *

"Argh. I don't get this guy at all!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose as they waited for their beloved teacher to arrive.

Sakura waved a hand semi-angrily at Naruto. "Shut yer yap. He'll be here in a while."

"**HELL NO!! WHERE IS THIS GUY?! GOD!"** Inner Sakura hollered.

"There he is!" Iruka alarmed causing the children to turn to the approaching figure.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kakashi chuckled with a bouncy Ditto happily jiggling on his shoulder. "I was snagging a purse snatcher who ran off with some lady's bag."

"Bold face lie!" Naruto and Sakura simultaneously exclaimed pointing at Kakashi with rage.

Iruka gently laid a hand on Kakashi's vacant shoulder. "If you're going to coach them properly you can't be late all the time. Could you try to be more prompt with your arrival? Please?" He asked politely.

Kakashi pat Iruka's head kindly then laughed quietly to himself. His attention then was directed to the kids. Iruka wondered what that meant (probably "no").

"What's up with you, old man?!" Naruto roared. "You're late to our first meeting, say some weird stuff and are all friendly with my dad, you kick the crap outta us, make us play a stupid ass game, tell us were a horrible team and only Sasuke's worth your time and then tell us to meet up here today so you can school us all?! Ergh… you're really—!"

"Are you that stupid, Naruto?" Sasuke groaned. "Him 'kicking the crap out of us' was most likely his way of first seeing the limits to our abilities and our weakest points, then that little game and the cruel words were a test our loyalty to each other. We must've done well in those areas enough for him to still want to prepare us for the tournament." He rubbed the back of his head and stretched. He confidently crossed his arms. And Sakura went fangirlly on us as usual.

"Of course!" Kakashi declared, seemingly unsure. "That's exactly what I did. All of it on purpose!"

Sasuke flinched, an anime sweatdrop making its way down his head. _So am I right or…??_

"Hey… Iruka-okaa-san," Naruto called.

"I told you not to-!" Iruka began but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you doing here anyways?" The blue eyed boy questioned.

"You're father wanted me to look after you. There's someone taking my place at the gym for now." Iruka informed. The statement made Naruto turn to stone. Iruka tapped him, Naruto shattered.

When he was all back together he shook in disappointment. "I have a babysitter…"

Iruka pat him on the back. "Eh… don't think of it like that! Ha, ha, ah…"

"Iruka!" Kakashi bellowed. The babysitter stood straight, alerted. "As long as you're here, do not interfere with my work, got it?" Kakashi evilly growled. Iruka reluctantly nodded and silver-

haired man smiled. "Today, I would like to all of your pokémon. So bring'em out." He informed the three.

"Awesome. Come on out and play, y'guys!" Naruto tossed out Teddiursa and Vulpix.

"Rawr!" Teddiursa cutely squeaked. Vulpix stretched its neck out and yawned. He shook after mewing several times. They both turned to Naruto, looking for direction. He merely pat their heads in response.

"Happiny, Hoppip, Exeggcute, join us, please!" Sakura kindly beckoned. Happiny jumped for joy followed by her running in circles, ready for anything. She let out unintelligible cries in her delight. Hoppip flew into the air and made figure eights like there was no tomorrow. Exeggcute mumbled repeatedly their name and bounced in place.

"Hm." Sasuke groaned. Then Gastly, Sableye, Umbreon, and Nuzleaf leaped out of their containers all creating such loud, powerful, frightening howls the other pokémon ran behind their owners.

"Oh, what a fine looking group we have here, that goes for all three of you… except Naruto." Kakashi said, critically pointing out Naruto's lagging. "You have only two pathetic pokémon, loyalty and non-stop training is essential."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Happiny is not fit for battle but with hard work your Hoppip and Exeggcute can be perfect combatants."

Sakura grinned and hugged the two potential filled pokémon.

Then it was Sasuke's turn for evaluation. "You rely too deeply on dark pokémon and that might give you a large weak spot. All of them look pretty powerful and ready for a fight though. From now on, Exeggcute will work very closely with your pokémon so they won't be weak against psychic pokémon."

Sasuke didn't make any sign of acknowledgement.

"Okay, Sakura battle Sasuke using Exeggcute, and Sasuke, you can choose from any of our pokémon besides Gastly." Kakashi told them, then instructing Naruto. "You will train with me using Teddiursa who obviously needs a huge boost in strength. Okay, shall we get started?"

Sakura and Sasuke stared each other down.

"Our first battle together!" Sakura squealed with bliss.

"But, remember, we're opponents. Please, don't hold back." Sasuke reminded.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura jeered sarcastically. Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. "You think because I like you that I would hold back, but that's the exact reason for me to give it my all!" She had on a confident smirk.

Sasuke copied the smirk and stopped himself from chuckling. "Heh, now I'm kind of looking forward to it. Maybe it won't be as easy as I'm expecting."

Naruto stood proudly with Teddiursa by his side. "We'll kick your ass, you weird old man!"

Kakashi pulled out Make-out paradise as Ditto hopped to the ground. It growled weakly before staring up at Kakashi admiringly. Kakashi peeked down and said, "Oh, yes, our battle. Ditto transform into a Machoke for me please?" Ditto changed as requested and roared.

Teddiursa bawled and ran to Naruto for cover. "You can't be scared!" He replied pushing Teddiursa away. As the tiny bear creature stood before the altered Ditto it shook with tears leaking from its beady eyes.

Kakashi flipped a page of his book and proclaimed, "This should be entertaining,"

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... And I'll try to update much more... um... quickly? I guess? Nothing else moe to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't!** Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. I want to know what characters should be coming in!! Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions to which character(s) should come in next_**? -bows- Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 112

While the unused pokémon cheered for their owners along with Iruka on the sidelines, Teddiursa lapped its paws and gazed at the tall wonder that was "Machoke".

"Teddiursa!" Naruto shouted, breaking the trance the teddy bear pokémon had entered. "You've got to be braver; you've got to be stronger. Size doesn't matter. Just do your best and I promise we'll do well!" Naruto said encouragingly causing Teddiursa to jump into his arms with happiness, reassured. It hopped to the floor and glowered at the towering Machoke.

Ditto roared again, not affecting Teddiursa. "Teddiursa!" It "roared" back.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed, marking his page with his finger. "Machoke, Low kick." Machoke threw its arms into the air, charged Teddiursa then pulled its leg in to flick it out at the smaller pokémon who quickly dodged the move. "You barely got by that one." Kakashi announced through the dust. The movement had brought up a thick cloak of dirt.

"Teddiursa, Scratch!" Naruto commanded. Teddiursa pushed through the dirt and struck out at the Machoke. Machoke looked down into the sand, searching for the attacker. It reached its hand into the unknown and pulled Teddiursa up to eye level. "Quick, Scratch while you have this vital chance!" Naruto urged. Upon hearing this Teddiursa scratched and was immediately dropped.

Machoke clung its fingers to its face as it stumbled back, bellowing out in pain.

"Umbreon," Sasuke called. Umbreon jumped in front of him promptly and growled at Exeggcute. "I choose you. Quick attack." Umbreon was gone in a flash.

Exeggcute's eyes widened and their heads turned in all directions. They muttered their name as they curiously looked for their opponent.

BAM!

After a dead on hit, Umbreon returned to Sasuke's side along with a grin. Exeggcute was twitching on the ground but stood themselves back up, injured noticeably. Sakura snarled. "Ergh…" _Sasuke-kun's Umbreon is super strong! Even though Exeggcute is a psychic pokémon, he might not have a chance!_

"Exeggcute, leech seed!" Sakura demanded. Exeggcute speedily released a seed onto Umbreon. Umbreon trilled as vines worked their way around Umbreon's slim body.

(I'm sorry but last paragraph made me laugh my ass off at some weird innuendos there.)

Umbreon shrieked as energy was sucked from it. It glared at Exeggcute fiercely, they laughed. Sasuke made his famous "Tsk." noise and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Now you've pissed him off."

"Eh?!" Sakura and her pokémon exclaimed.

"Umbreon, Quick attack, confuse ray, and tackle. Don't let the vines slow you down." Sasuke rapidly gave orders and faster than Sasuke gave those orders, Umbreon carried them out and with extraordinary power.

"Umbree!" Umbreon shouted as it hit Exeggcute dead on. Exeggcute stumbled a little then was directly hit with confuse ray which didn't help its situation. As it bounced around mindlessly, Umbreon sent it flying with tackle, then jerked inwardly and huffed. Leech seed was draining it of power.

"Ex…egg…" Exeggcute moaned after it was caught by Sakura. Sakura pat their heads. "O-oops…" she murmured glancing at a bored and annoyed Sasuke. "Exeggcute, you can't faint now! You don't want to lose to Umbreon do you?!" Sakura whispered. Exeggcute leaped from her arms, snapping out of confusion, and to the battlefield to watch Sasuke pet Umbreon as a reward for hard work. Umbreon noticed Exeggcute's return to the field and let out a deep growl.

It was a showdown, neither wanted to lose to the other, both determined.

"Machoke, Karate chop, don't hold back at all." Kakashi yelled. Machoke nodded and lifted up its large hand high into the air. It slammed it down harshly making more sand take for the sky. Teddiursa panted next to Machoke's hand, once again, getting away in the nick of time.

"Alright! You're doing awesome, Teddiursa! It's gonna take a lot, but… Scratch, while his hand's still down!" Naruto cheered. Teddiursa looked to its side at Machoke's hand and raise its honey coated paw and lashed out with all its might. "Teddiursa!" it cried after its attack.

Machoke was taken aback, Kakashi told it to use Karate Chop until it hit. So over and over Machoke's monstrous hand smashed into the ground floor creating indents and making sand and dirt rise. "Teddiursa! Ursa! Ursa! Ursa!" Teddiursa hollered each time it evaded Machoke's Chop.

"Yes! C'mon, hang in there!" Naruto exclaimed. Teddiursa gave him a nod. "Use scratch… then lick, giving no time in between attacks!" The blond trainer barked, Teddiursa jumping into action (tee hee, literally jumping, tee hee).

"Urrrsa!" The brown pokémon declared as it scratched Machoke's face causing it to wince. A giant tongue protruded from Teddiursa's mouth and gave the transformed Ditto an insane lick. Machoke fell back. It stood back up with an evident scar from scratch on its face.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa called out proudly. Naruto swung his fist into the air. "Oh yeah! You're rocking this!"

"Quick attack," Sasuke smoothly said, Umbreon being as prompt as ever and reacting right away.

Sakura flinched. "Reflect! Reflect! Reflect!" she screamed. Suddenly, Umbreon flew back as though it had been ruthlessly stung. It landed to the ground with a thud, only to stand back up and give the protected Exeggcute an evil eye. Exeggcute smirked assertively behind its Reflect move. Umbreon's legs wiggled and gave in, leech seed still in effect. It panted and didn't let up with it's cruel look.

_I reeeeeeally want to tell Sasuke how much of a meanie his Umbreon is but…_ Sakura thought but never said. She dazed off a bit before remembering the battle. "Oh yeah, while he's down, Exeggcute, Hypnosis!" Sakura called out. Exeggxute's Reflect dissipated and then circles drifted from them towards Umbreon.

Umbreon's eyes widened and it tried to stand and dodge but it had never gone against a psychic pokémon before, never encountered Reflect.

"Come on! Stand! Umbreon, Now!" Sasuke hollered. Umbreon watched as the circles creeping towards it expanded as they got closer. It pushed its legs up and bounced out of Hypnosis' way.

"Again!" Sakura demanded. Exeggcute leaned forward and released the white circles once more. They made their way to the tired, weak Umbreon who was waiting for encouragement, an order, something.

"Avoid that, and use Confuse Ray followed by Quick Attack." Sasuke calmly commanded. Umbreon heard his voice but barely understood. It stared, in pain, at the incoming attack.

"It's going to take a whole lot more of that to beat Machoke, Naruto." Kakashi informed.

"You can do it, Naruto! Kick his butt!" Iruka yelled as he rooted for Naruto. "Whoo-hoo!" He waved and clapped. Vulpix danced back and forth while creating a commotion, supporting his friends in the fight.

Kakashi's eyebrows moved into a worried manner. "Oh, you won't cheer for me, Iruka-chan?" he whined.

"No, because you have the advantage so…" Iruka made a sorry excuse.

Kakashi chuckled, "For some reason I feel as though even if that wasn't the case you wouldn't cheer for me…"

"Ma-" Machoke elevated his grand hand and, finally, when Teddiursa was off guard got a hit in. "-CHOKE!" It bellowed victoriously.

"Ursaaa!!" Teddiursa cried as it collided with the earth's hard floor. "Yuhg…" it mumbled, fainting. Naruto brought it back into its pokéball, the action accompanied with a sigh. He held the pokéball to his chest. "Ah, you did well while it lasted, you're definitely getting better! I'm super proud of you, Teddiursa!"

"Umbreon!" Sasuke exclaimed and bolted for his fainted pokémon. He cradled the unconscious Umbreon then removed a pokéball from his belt. "You fainted before hypnosis even touched you! Leech seed must've taken a lot out of you."

"Oh? Maybe you're not as strong as some think, Sasuke." Kakashi noted as he strode over to the ended battle noticing Sakura and Exeggcute celebrating their win. Naruto jogged to the scene, Iruka close behind.

Sasuke glared at their teacher.

"Okay, kids," Kakashi began, Ditto turning back into its jelly like form. "You all visit the pokémon center then come back and let's work a little harder, ne?"

Sasuke returned the wounded Umbreon into its pokéball. He stood and the three walked in group to the pokémon center Vulpix and Iruka tagging along. A conversation emerged between them all.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto announced closing the door behind Vulpix. "Dad?" There was no answer. Naruto scoffed and went to sit on the couch. Vulpix took a seat in his lap and mewed. "Well today was fun, but a lot of work, right, buddy?" Naruto pet Vulpix lovingly and it trilled in reply. The blond trainer leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. "I'm gonna work hard," he mentioned.

The door quietly creaked open, Naruto hadn't realized this. Vulpix perked his head up. "Yeah," Naruto moaned. "One day, I'm going to be the best. It's going to be you and me, buddy, at the gym instead of my dad. And we're going to be strong beyond belief! No one'll be able to beat us!" Vulpix's eyes shined with inspiration as his owner continued on the speech. "Not even Sasuke, or Kakashi-san, or my dad! We just need to keep working hard and advancing and one day I'll be the leader of the gym with you by my side! I can see it all now! And we'll paint the place too because the red color they have in there now is ug-!"

"I CHOSE THAT COLOR _**MYSELF!!**_" Minato shouted as he karate chopped his son on the head. "YOU'RE _**NOT**_ PAINTING _**ANYTHING!!**_" he told the young idiot. Naruto rubbed his aching head. "Damn you, old man! Bastard!" The blond boy whimpered.

"Naruto!" Minato bellowed gaining Naruto's full attention. "I can't wait for you to beat me. Really." He reported to his son. Naruto gave him a big grin. "Ah, Y'know I hate it when you're serious old man!" Minato gave an equally large grin. "Heh, heh, sorry, Naru-chan!" he shuffled around his son's hair. "You're so cute, Naru-chan, you match your pokémon perfectly!"

"EH?! Don't remind me of that! Argh! Nevermind! Go back to being serious! Aaah! Stop touching my head!"

"But it's such a _CUTE_ head!!"

Eh! This story's so silly XD. **NOTE: I already have all the pokemon that the characters are going to have and parts of the plot. Now, suggestions would still be nice and I would like to see your opinions. Next chapter I will post simply a list of SOME of the pokemon SOME of the characters have. I don't want to reveal TOO MUCH. Like, I already have the pokemon that the akatsuki will have but I'm not going to post theirs. I wantz it to be secretz forz nowz...**

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... Fastest update for ths story so far. I've been in the mooood for it lately. It's kind of a short chapter anyways. I think I messed something up when it somes to Umbreon and psychic pokemon. Sorry. Nothing else moe to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't!** Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. I want to know what characters should be coming in!! Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions to which character(s) should come in next_**? -bows- Thank you for reading.


	13. THE LIST!

**Team 7**

Naruto- (Teddiursa) Vulpix (He's gonna get more but it's secret!)

Sasuke- (Sableye) (Nuzleaf) (Umbreon) Gastly (He's gonna get more but it's a secret!)

Sakura- (Hoppip) (Execute) Happiny (She's gonna get more but it's a secret!)

Sai- Smeargle (He has more but it's a secret!)

**Team 8**

Kiba- Growlithe (He has more but its a secret!)

Shino- Scyther (He has more but it's a secret!)

Hinata- Espeon (She has more but it's a secret!)

**Team 10**

Ino- Spoink (She has more but it's a secret!)

Shikamaru- Stantler (He has more but it's a secret!)

Chouji- (Munchlax) (Beautifly) Makuhita (He has one more but that's secret!)

**Team Gai**

Neji- Kirlia (She, oops, **_HE_** has more but it's... you get the point by now, right?)

Lee- Tyrogue

Tenten- Aron

**The Sensei**

Asuma- Machamp

Kakashi- (Farfetch'd) Ditto

Kurenai- Nidoqueen

Gai- Hitmonchan

**Sand Siblings**

Gaara- Sandslash

Kankuro- Honchkrow

Temari- Aerodactyl (I couldn't think of anything else. I won't mind suggestions but it might be a pokémon someone else has and get rejected… She's all wind and stuff so I was think a flying pokemon would be best...)

**Sanin**

Tsunade- Swalot

Jiraiya- Toxicroak

Orochimaru- Seviper

**Konohamaru Corps**

Konohamaru- Smoochum

Udon- Abra

Moegi- Igglybuff

**Sound... 6?**

Kimimaro- Marowak

Kidomaru- Ariados

Jirobo- Ryperior

Tayuya- Banette

Udon- Houndoom

Sakon- Mightyena

**Extras**

Hayate- Weezing

Genma- Sceptile

Zabuza- Gyarados

Haku- Glaceon

* * *

MUFR: Review with your thoughts on these choices. I know I'm going to get questions on why for some (like Neji's Kirlia XD) of these character's pokemon so your can ask there and I'll reply somehow... Snake/Eagle/Falcon/Hawk/whatever the hell they are now WILL make an appearance because I love Suigetsu -.- but I want theirs to be secret to, oh and I need suggestions for Karin. Icouldn't really think of anything for her. I have one but it sucks...

Well, review (on other chapters too, not just this lousy list.)

**OH!! AND AND AND... IN CASE YOU DID NOT CATCH THIS JUST ABOUT ALL OF THEM HAVE MORE POKEMON. TEMARI, SAKON, AND UKON ARE THE ONLY ONES I CAN THINK OF OFF THE TOP OF HEAD WHO ONLY HAVE ONE... SO YEAH...AND EXPECT EVOLUTIONS FOR SOME POKEMON (I'm not telling who)**


	14. Chapter 113 The Unlucky Chapter: Day 1

"Forest of WHAT?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Iruka all exclaimed.

"It's just a name," Kakashi joked. "No one's ever actually died there before." He said reassuringly.

Iruka sighed. "I guess you're right. It is just a name and everyone who's gone in has come out."

"Well, actually there was this one time-" Kakashi began but was silenced by Iruka. "Don't tell the children any fake scary stories!" He growled. Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "Whoever said they were fake?" he inquired.

Naruto was white as a ghost as he shook with fear. "Ha… ha… like… I-I'd b-be afraid of s-some stupid forest… and s-some st-stupid st-stories!" He put his fist to his chest.

"D-don't even try it, N-Naruto!" Sakura snarled, equally scared. Then it came, the familiar "Tsk." sound.

"I can't believe you guys are affected by an unfitting title and stories you haven't even heard yet. Kakashi is filled with crap." Sasuke smoothly and coolly murmured as he hauled his backpack into place. "Now are we going or not? If we are, I want to hurry up and get this over with."

They all marched over gravel and sharp rock.

"My feet are killing me!" Naruto whined.

"We've only been in the Forest of Death for two hours!" Kakashi remarked.

"Only?! And stop saying that name!" Naruto plopped onto the ground. "I'm so hungry, I could really use some ramen!"

Iruka smiled brightly. "I thought you might say that on our trip so I brought some instant ramen with me!"

"That's good, 'cause I brought a microwave in case you brought instant ramen!" Naruto shouted and pulled a microwave out of his bag. His single bag fell flat, empty. The other campers eyes' widened.

"Naruto…" Iruka began. "Is that all you brought for four days worth of being out here?" Iruka asked.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Who needs clothes and flashlights and food and sleeping bags and stuff, when you have RAMEN!" He held up the microwave and danced around. Sakura socked him in the face. "IDIOT!" she screamed. "Now you're just going to mooch off us! Stupid!" Naruto scratched his chin lightly. "Yeah, you're right. Sakura, I might have to borrow your underwear…" Then he got another hit to the face and a couple more.

"Now, now kids, calm down. We're going to be out here for another three days together like this, let's not fight now." Kakashi reminded, Sakura settling down and Naruto touching his swollen cheeks. The strict instructor pointed to Iruka. "You're a simpleton. Really, Iruka, Instant Ramen?"

"I-I thought that w-we c-could cook it over a f-fire or something…!" The brown haired man sputtered, nervously, a bit embarrassed.

"Ha ha! Sure, sure, it's fine! But this numskull here thought there were plugs in a forest. And he shall suffer from his stupidity by having nothing but a microwave as supplies. No one is to give anything to Naruto. No food, clothing, or anything. He is to use what he has." Kakashi announced to the rest of the campers. "Let's keep moving." He commanded as he hiked through twigs and stones.

"Wait, then what am I supposed to use?" Naruto called out to the group as they moved ahead of him. Kakashi turned back to the blond and tapped his own temple. "Your head!"

"I seem to be pretty bad at that…" Naruto murmured as he jogged to catch up with his friends.

Night fell and everyone except Naruto dragged out their tents and sleeping bags.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Huh, now we need a fire…" His gazed turned to Naruto who smiled.

"Say no more! Come on out, Vulpix!" He slipped the pokémon from its pokéball, Vulpix shook then stretched. The small red pokémon whined then turned to his trainer and mewed. "Okay, Vulpix use-" Naruto stopped when he saw a bright fire crackling and Kakashi bent over it, putting away his box of matches.

Naruto growled. "Hey! I was going to-!!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kakashi interrupted. "You were taking so long I thought this way would be easier."

"But you asked me to-"

"I never asked you to do anything."

"It would've only taken-"

"Too long obviously, since I got to it before you." Kakashi took four packages of instant ramen, then tossed them to Naruto. "Go fill these up with water and get back here quick as you can." He demanded, letting Farfetch'd out to relax with the group.

"Why do I have to do it?" Naruto complained.

"You were eager to help our by starting the fire, I thought you would be equally eager to get us some food." Kakashi leaned back and yawned. "Hurry up, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Naruto, hurry, after that long walk some food sounds nice!" Sakura moaned and lay on the closest pillow, pretending it was Sasuke's lap.

"Make sure not wonder too far." Iruka warned. Vulpix rolled up against him and closed his eyes, beginning to rest. Iruka pat his head.

"Take it with you." Sasuke ordered, pointing to Vulpix who glared at him in return. "You shouldn't go alone." He said with subtle concern.

Naruto scowled before getting the direction to the river from Kakashi and heading off into the woods, Vulpix trotting behind him.

Naruto's frustration built up as he stumbled and tripped, Instant Ramen packages daring to fall. He snarled and set them on the ground.

"I need an extra pair of hands. Ha ha! Oh yeah!" He took another pokéball from his belt. "I forgot I brought you along!" He tossed the ball to the forest floor, Teddiursa roaring as soon as it was released. It was taken aback from when he pelted with one of the Instant Ramens. Teddiursa blinked, confused.

"Carry that for me, 'kay?" The blond trainer then tossed another food package to Vulpix. "You, too."

Vulpix reluctantly picked up the Instant Ramen and the group continued along to the river.

"It's not fair, huh," Naruto began as he leaned over the river, dipping in a opened Ramen package. "I have to get food for them, when I'm not even going to get any!" He took the package out and set it to the side with two other packages, grabbing the last and filling it up.

"All done! Lets get back, the Hoothoot and Noctowls' noises are scaring me a bit!" Naruto griped, shivering with fright. He carried two of the Instant Ramen packs and Teddiursa the othe other two, Vulpix had too high of chances of spilling.

Naruto spun on his heel to make his way back to the campsite when he noticed a Murkrow curiously watching the food he was carrying. It squawked obnoxiously then blinked, still keeping a close eye on the ramen.

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked. "It's looking at me…" He leaned to the left, Murkrow's gaze followed. He leaned to the right, Murkrow watched with a goofy smile. Naruto shivered again. "Cr-creepy." He took a step and SWIPE! SPLASH!

"Hey!" He shouted as the darkness pokémon flew off with water dripping and jumping out the Instant Ramen package. "Grr!" He set the other package down and took off.

"Pix?" Vulpix yipped as his owner disappeared into the trees. Teddiursa dropped the ramen and was about to take off after the no longer visible Naruto but was stopped by Vulpix biting its tail. Teddiursa cried for a long time, when it was done, it looked up at Vulpix who was nobly staring off into the dark forestry.

"Pix!" The red pokémon exclaimed and dashed off to get the others. Teddiursa ineptly snatched up the three food packs and followed after his friend.

"Hey! You!" Naruto called out after the Murkrow. "That's mine!" He sped through the trees, dodging boulders and low branches. "Hey!"

"Pix! Pix!Pix!" Vulpix buzzed, feet only tapping the ground as it ran. "Ursa!" Teddiursa had tears running from its eyes, unable to keep up with its pal, three ramen in hand and he was never really a great runner in the first place. They finally reached the camp, Teddiursa automatically tumbled over, spilling the water from the packages. "Pix!" Vulpix hollered.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked. Worry filled his voice just as it was expressed on everyone's face, even on the usually expressionless Sasuke.

"Piiix…"

"Hey! You! STOOOOOOOP!!"

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... It's kind of a short chapter. I don't really like this chapter I find a lot of things wrong with it, but am too lazy to do anything about it, :). Things are gonna get good soon. Maybe a search party? Eh? Eh? Naruto **definitely** _might_ (lol) catch a pokemon next chapter and I don't think you'll guess which one. Nothing else more to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't! **Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Also, I haven't written the next chapter **(But I'm starting on it right away since this one ended badly and sucked hard! Ha ha! The next chapter I'm planning on putting my heart into so enjoy it please!)**, so speak now or forever hold your peace! -bows- Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 114: Day 2

_Twigs cracked and a screech was given off from the large, lonely, and now annoyed pokémon._

The Altaria hummed and sang, Swablu tweeting away as morning took over night. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to find himself on completely unknown grounds.

"Ah! What happened?" He screamed, glancing everywhere for a sign of something familiar. "Oh man! That Murkrow must've led me off to somewhere else, I probably have bad luck now… I'm lost… Eh?" He saw something dangling in the trees. He grinned like crazy and felt tears gather in his eyes. He leaped to the tree.

"FOOOOOOOOD!!" He latched onto a fruit and yanked it from its roots. Then, surprisingly, a cry was heard… from the tree?!

Naruto fell from the fruits former home to see a startled and furious Tropius. It lifted its head back and roared.

"N-nice b-big Tropius. I'm sorry, a-about that!" Naruto stuttered. He held the fruit up to the dinosaur-like pokémon. "W-want it back?"

The large pokémon leaned down and sniffed Naruto, devoured its own fruit, huffed then turned away, making its leave. Naruto sighed, afterwards the trainer stood and glanced around.

"I've got to find a way back!" He started on his journey.

Somewhere in a treetop in the Forest of Death…

"Murkrow!" Our despicable, thieving Murkrow cried as it approached the Honchkrow that lead the flock's nightly flights. It presented the stolen Ramen to the Honchkrow who took a pause from primping itself and OM NOM NOMed it all up. The Honchkrow licked its, um, beak, and craved for more. That night they would go searching for more of this miracle noodle they had found, as hard as it was, it was still yummy.

"Happiny, Execute, Hoppip, Let's look for Naruto!"

"Nuzleaf, Sableye, Gastly, and Umbreon, Find Naruto!"

"Ditto," Kakashi calmly permitted. He released Farfetch'd who Ditto copied and both took to the air.

Iruka pushed leaves and branches out of the way. "Naruto!" He hollered. "Naruto!"

While far off his comrades were looking for him, Naruto stumbled through the thick forestry. "Uhg, I can't go on like this, just walking, expecting to find something, or someone. This place is huge! And who knows where that darn pokémon lead me to!" He sat down on what he had thought was a rock.

The rock let out a low growl. Naruto quickly hopped off of it. "Ah! Why can't…" The "rock" that turned out to be a Graveler tucked in it arms and legs and rolled after the now sprinting Naruto. "the forest just be a normal forest! It's like its friggin' alive!!"

A low branch caught Naruto's eye and he made the leap to grab onto it and pull himself up the tree. The Graveler hadn't seen this and ceased its rolling, turned its head this way and that, looking for its target, without luck, it rolled away. Naruto sighed and took a minute to think (take this in people, it won't happen often…).

"Gravelers usually live on mountains or in caves. If that's so maybe I can find a cave to rest in. Hopefully there won't be any Zubats or Golbats in there, they freak me out." He crossed his arms and shook then made his way to towards the small mountain he had spotted.

"This is a pretty big forest, we might never find him." Iruka whined, he then squinted to see if he confirm what he had just thought he saw. "Is that a mountain over there?"

Kakashi looked to where Iruka was pointing and nodded. "Yes, it is. That's the Mt. Death, a rather small mountain with some interesting tales." His visible eye shined with evil delight.

"Liar!" Iruka spouted.

Kakashi chuckled. "A lot of the tales involve Zubats and its evolutions, Mt. Death's caves are filled with them. No one's actually died in Mt. Death,

But there's a first time for everything…"

The words were hauntingly said…

Iruka hit Kakashi on the back of the head. "Stop! You're creeping us out!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Us? I'm not afraid."

"M-me neither!" Sakura agreed, already having turned white with fear.

The rest of the Search party stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed with bliss. "A cave. I bet everyone's out searching for me right now! I'll chill here until then, just wandering around won't do any good." He sat at the mouth of the cave.

"Whismur…" A small pink pokémon cutely whispered hopping along. "Whismur whismur…" it was on the opposite side of the cave opening to Naruto. The blond trainer watched it closely, hopes of catching it filling him. He removed an empty pokéball from his belt. He crept along as the whisper pokémon hopped deeper into the cave.

"Whismur whismur, whismur whismur!" It quietly hummed happy as could be. It got darker and darker, but Naruto followed the sound of its song in the silent cave. Only the murmuring Whismur could be heard by those who were listening carefully. Eventually he threw the pokéball in the pink pokémon's direction. He listened and heard a successful catch. But he was wrong.

The whisper pokémon burst from the pokéball and emitted a piercing cry. Naruto had to cover his ears and then run for his life when through the cry he heard flapping and the shrieks of Zubat and its relatives.

"Waaaaaaaah!!" Naruto dashed out the cave as Zubat and Golbat and Crobat chased after him, screeching and hissing. When he got out he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Exposed to sunlight, the bat pokémon flew in circles then resettled themselves within the cave.

Naruto sat on the forest floor, heart pounding and eyes wide, refusing to close. His mouth hung open and skin changed to white. Sweat made its way down his forehead and he just couldn't shake the fear.

"Naruto!" Maybe miles away Iruka called out. "Naruto!"

"What if it gets dark? Should we keep on even then?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shouted out loud for his missing friend before answering to Sakura's question. "Umbreon's rings could be enough to provide light for us."

Sakura groaned. "Light isn't the problem, we have flashlights. I'm getting tired already, it's way past lunchtime."

"Oh, who knows what could've happened to him by now." Iruka worried.

Two Farfetch'ds reported back to Kakashi, one transforming back to Ditto and taking its place atop Kakashi's shoulder. Both pokémon were tired, unable to fly any longer. Kakashi returned Farfetch'd to its pokéball. "We'll look a while longer, then head back."

Naruto wobbled around aimlessly, now deep into the forest and evening beginning to set in. "Man, what am I going to do? Hey! Some more fruit. Good thing, too! I'm starving after all that runnin'!" He pushed some branches out the way, found the body of the Tropius, and tapped its side for its attention.

The Tropius glared down at him. Naruto pointed to the fruit. "Please? I've been out here for a while and I'm tired and hungry."

The Tropius snarled. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you that Tropius from before?" The fruit pokémon did somewhat of a scoff and turned its head the other way. Naruto lowered his head. "I'm sorry for scaring ya before and stuff, but please, I need your help and I'll never ask anything of you again!" He clasped his hands together and bowed.

It did the scoff like thing again and was walking away when Naruto noticed it was walking weird.

"Hey! Stop!"

Not too much later…

"There we go!" Naruto said, Tropius lying on its side and a giant splinter in hand. "You had something in your foot! You should have told me or something, I would have been glad to help!" He smiled and chucked the piece of wood off into the distance.

Tropius huffed and stood up, shaking the ground. It lowered its head to Naruto. Naruto graciously took a fruit from Tropius' neck. "Thanks! You're not such a mean thing after all! In fact, you're really cool, heh heh!"

Tropius said nothing and left.

"That pokémon reminded me of someone…" Naruto rubbed his chin, thoughts of Sasuke flashing through his mind. "Ha ha, couldn't be!" He looked up to the sky and saw stars twinkling on the sheet of black night sky.

Naruto sighed. "This is so scary. What if… they never find me…"

"Murkrooooow!" Murkrow squawked, its flock flying overhead Naruto. Naruto winced. "Oh, Crap!"

The Honchkrow implanted itself in one of the trees and waited for the Murkrows to collect from the previous victim.

"Murkrow!" Our thief shrieked.

"No! No!" Naruto cried. "I don't have any more Ramen! All I have is this fruit, …b-but you can't have it!"

The Murkrows growled and glared at Naruto as he clutched onto the fruit for dear life. "It's all I have!" he yelled. "It's from MY FRIEND! You can't have it!" The Murkrows squawked some more before pecking at Naruto, who huddled up in fetal position and protected the fruit.

Not too far away, Tropius trembled with emotion, tears slipping from their chambers. Friend, it had heard. Friend. It let out a loud howl, gaining the attention of Zubat, Whismur, and Graveler who came to the Tropius's aide.

The Tropius moaned and groaned its proposition in which the other pokémon agreed.

Naruto took peck after peck, feeling some areas of his body go numb. "I… can't… let… them… take this…" he muttered.

Then, suddenly, a loud screech was heard. It was Whismur! All the Murkrow turned their heads, distracted from Naruto. He immediately got snatched up by Tropius and safely set upon its back.

The Murkrow were and angered and were about to start attacking them both but were stopped when they were wailed on with bites and wing attacks from Zubats and family!

Soon, the bat pokémon retreated. The Murkrow believed the ambush to be over but they found themselves to be wrong, as rocks rained upon them! This was the power of Graveler's Rock Throw! The Murkrow spun in circles, weak.

Other pokémon nearby joined in, each attacking the Murkrow then taking to the sidelines until the group of bandits fainted.

"Whoo! Yeah! You guys rock!" Naruto cheered making the pokémon smile and shout and dance for joy.

"Honchkrow." The Honchkrow meanly grumbled. Tropius's allies stepped up and were surprised when Tropius nudged Naruto off its back and went into a battle stance.

"Honchkrow!" The boss pokémon hollered. Tropius answered the cry with a roar.

Honchkrow drew back its wing and slashed at the fruit pokémon, this was Night Slash! Tropius was shoved down from the force of the attack and a wound appeared on its side. It threw its head back and let out a pain filled cry, then lifting itself off the ground and a few feet into the air with its powerful wings the fruit pokémon cast Gust.

Mini tornadoes were created from the Tropius's wings and slammed into Honchkrow causing it to fly back into a tree. Fury filled its eyes and a burning flame engulfed its heart, but on the outside it kept its cool.

Honchkrow flew above the trees and hovered in the gleam of the moon's light. Tropius understood this meant for it to follow. It was about to climb the air when Naruto grabbed a wing of the dinosaur like pokémon. "Wait! Let's work together… please…"

Naruto was coated in dirt, bruises, scratches, and cuts. Pain smothered him and tightly in his clutches was the fruit. That fruit. Tropius bit the back of Naruto's shirt and flung him onto its back once more then shot up to the sky. There was the showdown.

"Honchkrow!" Honchkrow shrieked and used Wing Attack, wings shining white and it quickly advanced near Tropius, gaining speed each second.

"Come on, dodge this!" Naruto shouted tilting to the left. Tropius obeyed and evaded the attack. Honchkrow hissed its name then swooped down for another attempt.

"Use Gust then get some altitude and use Razor Leaf!" Naruto suggested. Tropius used Gust, the wind's forced Honchkrow back and bit. Tropius refused to go any higher with its flight and instead flew behind Honchkrow and released the razor sharp leaves from its back, guiding them with a flap of its wings.

Honchkrow tried to dodge the leaves but was brushed by them and revenge still drove it on. It pulled back its wing, darkness gathering upon it, and sliced at Tropius. The injured pokémon trilled, Naruto pat its head. "Get it from above! Go up and then use Gust!" Naruto said firmly, determined to show that he was right. Tropius did its common huff then shot up over their opponent and waved its wings as hard as it could, roaring as it did so.

Honchkrow let out a long squawk as it headed to the ground, smashing into it with one aching cry. Honchkrow's eyes swirled around as it bobbed its head and unconsciously mumbled its name.

Naruto grinned madly. "Ha ha! Yes! Thanks a lot buddy!" Naruto hugged Tropius's neck and the fruit pokémon triumphantly bellowed.

The two new pals landed back to the earth floor. Tropius happily rubbed its head against Naruto's cheek. Naruto laughed and the pokémon of the forest all danced, cheered, and some sang at the victory.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out and wrapped his arms around the boy after bursting from the bushes. "Ah! Naruto! Do you know how scared we were? Never get lost again!"

"Iruka-okaa-san! How'd you find me?!" Naruto hugged Iruka back.

Kakashi appeared with Sakura and Sasuke in tow. "Well, you were flying quite some feet in the air on a fighting Tropius and there was tons of noise coming from this area so it was safe to assume that you would be the fault of it as you usually are."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura giggled.

The blond trainer growled and glared at their teacher. Then he felt something tap him on the back of his knees. He twisted his body around to see the moody Tropius who went soft.

"Whaaaaagh…" the Tropius whined.

Naruto took an empty pokéball from his belt and knocked it on Tropius's forehead. The Tropius turned red as it was sucked into the pokéball.

Vulpix barked at the joy it felt from gaining a new friend and finding its owner. Teddiursa mewed with bliss.

After everyone reunited and some met a new member of the gang, Naruto had let Tropius out to say its goodbyes and hellos, the group said bye to the allies of the formerly wild Tropius and now desired to go back to the campsite.

"Ditto," Kakashi politely said. Ditto transformed into Tropius and allowed some of the group to take upon its back, the others riding the original Tropius.

They all said their last goodbyes and off they were to go to the campsite to get some rest. In the morning there was work and training to be done!

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... It's a longer chapter. I had planned to put my heart into this chapter and as far as that goes, it's halfway there... The one battle sucked 'cause not much really happened. I'm gonna have some more battles next chapters though and maybe another pokemon for Sakura. I realize what I need more ACTION!! More stuf should be going on! Next hpter lets have a peek at how the hometown's doin' without Team 7! Yeah! ...Nothing else more to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't! **Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Also, I haven't written the next chapter **(But I'm starting on it right away since this one sucked hard! Ha ha! The next chapter I'm planning on FULLY putting my heart into so enjoy it please!)**, so speak now or forever hold your peace! -bows- Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 115: Day 2 Prt 2 and Day 3 Prt 1

I lied.

It's not day three.

Not just yet.

It was night of day two still…

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he leaned against a sleeping Tropius's back and a fire crept towards the end of its life in front of him.

It was deep into the night and all asleep, except for the two with wandering minds that couldn't rest on one thought and the bodies ran purely on the energy of youth and willpower.

"What is it now, you idiot, I'm trying to sleep," Sasuke muttered to him.

There was a long pause of silence. "No," Naruto chuckled. "No, you're not."

Though tucked nicely in his tent and Naruto under the stars, the raven haired boy could still _see_ his friend's smile. Naruto felt he could hear Sasuke smirk in reply to Naruto's bold statement. Sasuke sat up in his sleeping bag, the things that had been jumbling his mind now all focused on Naruto.

"And what makes you think you know me well enough to say this?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"You have way too much to think about, to figure out, to try to forget, to try to remember… and would prefer to think of these things than dream. You're thinker not a dreamer." Naruto expertly answered.

"…"

"You've… fought my dad…"

"This again?"

"You lost, right?"

"…Yeah. Why?" Sasuke shifted around, trying not to disturb Kakashi who he shared a tent with, and poked his head out his temporary home.

Naruto crawled to sit by Sasuke and make their having a conversation easier. "You're stronger than me. Or at least… I think so. If you lose to him, than I-"

"Hold on." Sasuke gallantly interrupted, sounding a bit annoyed. "Is this Naruto talking?"

Naruto angrily scrunched his face in.

Sasuke continued. "I'm the one who's supposed to think like that, dummy. Whenever I fight and lose or have that lame ass teacher of ours talk me down, I start to question if I'll ever reach the goal I've set. But the fear pushes me on and makes me stronger. Doesn't it for you?" He said in the most unkind and mocking tone he could for such helpful words.

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

Sasuke covered his mouth to prevent the sound of his laugh from traveling into the ears of the resting. "Don't you think that might be holding you back a little?" He questioned after going back to his more serious mode. "I let the fear charge me, but not take charge of me, get it? If you can do that, _maybe_ you could be better than me, but as long as you keep thinking like this, you can just give up."

"That…" Naruto's head cocked to one side. "…doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Shhh! Quiet, you fool! Do you want to wake everyone up?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto bit his lip, realizing what he had done. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow instead of verbally replying to the simpleton.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "You've called me three different names in one night and I think even the author said somethin' bad about me just right now!"

Sasuke shook his head, gloomily, then retreated into his tent and Naruto sought shelter at the side of his beloved new pokémon.

The next morning… (Officially Day Three! Whoo! Celebration!)

SPLASH!

"Training time!" Iruka announced as Azurill hopped to and fro.

Naruto coughed and sputtered, wiping the wet from his eyes. "What the heck?!" he exclaimed.

Azurill squeaked its name then bounced into Iruka's arms. "It's my Azurill. She's extremely playful. I told her to use Water Gun to wake you all up." Azurill trilled and rolled around in her master's arms.

Sakura and Sasuke rung out the bottom of their shirts.

"Thanks, Iruka-san." Sakura sarcastically murmured.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, actually Kakashi told me to wake you guys up that way."

Kakashi proudly stood before the children, nice and dry. They sent vicious glares in his direction. He did his best to laugh off the tension.

"Okay, class," He said mockingly. "We'll work specifically on attack and defense today and accuracy and speed tomorrow, 'kay? I was going to do one skill for each day but that didn't quite work out that way, so learn fast, got it?"

The three kids nodded.

Only when everyone was dry and ready did they begin their training.

"Let's begin with working on Attack. Ditto and Farfetch'd will stay on the defensive, alright?" Kakashi proposed, not sure he was really looking for an answer. Farfetch'd took to the battlefield, its opponents Vulpix, Happiny, and Gastly. Oh boy, never seen this line up before.

Ditto went to the ground then transformed into Gastly. "Gastly." It groaned with a smile.

Iruka lifted his hand to the air. "Begin!" This caused Azurill to start flailing with glee which made Iruka giggle and tickle her.

"Shadow ball to Farfetch'd," Sasuke demanded.

Gastly's mouth opened wide, taking up half its face. An evil purplish-black ball formed in front of his tongue, when he bit down the ball flew to the targeted pokémon. Gastly cackled cruelly.

"Air cutter, Farfetch'd, on Shadow Ball," Kakashi said confidently.

"Farfetch-!" Farfetch'd cried out as it flapped its wings. The wind made like knives and sliced the Shadow Ball into nothing.

"Confuse Ray!" Sasuke quickly reacted. Gastly just as fast made the move. It spit out a ball that changed color each bounce it made closer to Farfetch'd.

Farfetch'd spun around after being hit and mumbled nonsense. It shook its head trying to have clear vision.

"Shadow ball again!" Sasuke shouted. Gastly was already biting down by the time Sasuke finished he command.

As the ball of what looked like pure hatred sped for Farfetch'd, Kakashi guided the confused Farfetch'd. "Fly," Farfetch'd flew up high and avoided the Shadow Ball attack.

Sasuke snarled in frustration as he contemplated what to do next.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys both are so…"

"Happiny, Present!" Sakura called out. Happiny then formed a pink ball in its hands and then blasted it to Farfetch'd, who took the gift in its wings, regretting this when the present exploded. The duck pokémon then plummeted to the ground.

Farfetch'd was caught by Ditto's tongue. It bobbed its head as a thank you and Ditto set him to the earth floor.

"Will-o-Wisp to Ditto," Naruto told Vulpix who instantly jumped into action.

Ditto gasped at the incoming attack and dissipated and reappeared behind Gastly. Vulpix closed its mouth then repositioned himself to face Gastly and Ditto. He opened his mouth and the flame flew out in bundles hitting both pokémon.

The two ran in circles, frowning, trying to get rid of the pain.

Naruto put his hand to his face. "V-Vulpix…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke angrily barked. "Control your pokémon." The furious trainer then took a Rawst berry out of his pocket and tossed it to Gastly who swallowed it whole.

The blond boy glared at him. "Vulpix, Will-o-Wisp… on Sasuke."

Vulpix then chased around a fleeing Sasuke, coughing purple flame from its mouth.

Later…

"This is all your fault, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as they hiked through the forest. "We have to go find a bunch of berries because you wanted to play!"

"I wasn't playing! I really wanted to hit Sasuke!" Naruto replied.

"Would you two shut up and keep looking." Sasuke requested and bent over a bush.

Sakura and Naruto then fell back laughing. "Oh my god!" one of them exclaimed through their laughter.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Sasuke asked this followed by a hilarious question, "Do either of you feel a breeze?"

His companions had red faces and tears from their eyes.

"Underwear… underwear… Sasuke… underwear…!" was all Naruto could say.

Sasuke was embarrassed to see that Will-o-Wisp had grazed his pants and shown off his polka dot Luvdisc underwear.

As they all pointed and jeered something slipped into their berry basket…

After That…

"Bring me the basket." Sakura handed Kakashi a basket filled with berries. He picked one out and slipped it into the pained Ditto's mouth.

"How could you be so careless, Kakashi." Iruka scolded. "How could you have a pokémon and leave the house without anything for burns or paralysis? I know I would never do so with such cute fragile pokémon like my Azu-Azu!" Azuril trilled happily as Iruka tickled and hugged her. Azurill's attention then diverted to the basket. She jumped from Iruka's arms and swiped the basket from Kakashi.

A few berries slipped out as Azurill sifted through the basket, eating her favorite berries. Azurill bit down on a berry she hadn't seen before and had gotten a reply from it, a cry of pain.

Iruka quickly snatched up his pokémon. "Ah! What was that?!"

Cherubi then popped its head out the basket, tears forming in its eyes. It sniffled.

Azurill's eyes widened then she shouted an apology to the Cherubi who was on the verge of crying. Iruka let Azurill sympathetically rub against the Cherubi.

"Hey, what is it? It's really cute." Sakura squeaked with joy.

"Huh, you don't know about Cherubi, Sakura?" Saskue questioned, picking up the pokémon as it stole some of their berries. "It's a perfect pokémon for someone who has a name like yours. It evolves into Cherrim." He handed her the nibbling Cherubi.

Sakura's face turned red as she took the adorable pokémon from his hands. "Th-thank you, S-Sasuke-kun." Inner her fainted from the loveliness within the moment they shared.

BLARGH!

Cherubi spit up onto Sakura's shirt. "Eek!" Sakura dropped him and Cherubi began to cry once again.

"Wow, that's abusive." Sasuke commented simply .

Inner Sakura pepped up and growled, "ERGH! IT'S ALL THAT STUPID CHERUBI'S FAULT THAT SASUKE PROBABLY THINKS I'M VIOLENT NOW!! DAMMIT!!" She punched the air like mad and fire raged on in her eyes.

"Oops, I'm sorry, poor thing!" Sakura scooped up the Cherubi and rocked gently back and forth.

For a while all the pokémon (including Cherubi) munched on their favorite berries, all making sounds of delight and nodding thanks to their owners. The humans fed on their lunches, (Naruto's being Tropius's fruit) happily watching the pokémon.

"Well, now that everyone's refreshed, how about we get back to work?" Kakashi suggested. Everyone agreed.

Farfetch'd stood its ground and Ditto transformed into its buddy.

"Hey, Tropius, are you up for a battle?" Naruto asked patting its side. It roared in reply. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said under his breath.

"Umbreon." Sasuke coolly said and the equally cool pokémon was by his side.

"Exeggcute! C'mon out!" Sakura squealed. All the Exeggcute faces wore smiles and it called its name out. Cherubi's eyes twinkled at the sight of all the strong pokémon facing each other, ready to fight. It grinned and jumped around, possibly cheering them on. Azurill decided to join in.

"Begin!" Iruka said.

"Razor Leaf!" Naruto shouted. It was so quick, neither opponent was prepared, each getting hit. "Good job, Tropius! Heh, heh, pretty impressive, right, Sasuke?"

"If you mean your speed, you're not that amazing to me." Sasuke smugly replied.

Ditto spun around and tried to fly, but found the task to hard, when confused. Farfetch'd winced.

"Fly, now, now, NOW!" Kakashi yelled, but it was too late. Umbreon slammed Farfetch'd to the ground, hitting it with quick attack.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed. "When did you command all that?"

"Before you could tell Tropius anything. Now, Umbreon, Quick Attack on Ditto, then head straight back for Farfetch'd before it can even get off the ground." While Sasuke was mid-sentence Umbreon was off.

"Leech Seed on Ditto! Go!" Sakura demanded. The seed popped from Exeggcute's center and landed on the still spinning Ditto, who squawked when sapped by leech seed.

Umbreon stopped when it had gotten directly in front of Ditto. It turned to Exeggcute and hissed. Exeggcute straightened itself up proudly and scoffed. Not wanting "Exeggcute's leftovers" Umbreon dashed to Farfetch'd.

Sasuke glared at, really, nothing in particular and heard, simply heard, but did not see, the flapping of Farfetch'ds wings as they made to the air. Umbreon scowled at the sight and in seconds returned to its owner's side.

"What was that, Umbreon? Why didn't you listen?" Sasuke snapped. Umbreon looked to the ground in disgrace then to Exeggcute evilly.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm the only one of us three with a flying type! Farfetch'd is mine! Go, Tropius!" The massive pokémon slowly flew up. "Once you get close enough use Razor Leaf!"

"Quick Attack, now." Sasuke told his reluctant pokémon.

Ditto snapped out of confusion and by Kakashi's command used Fly to defend itself from Umbreon's attack. The transform pokémon took aim for Exeggcute, who was surprisingly "protected" by Umbreon.

Out f nowhere, Umbreon brought Ditto to the floor before it could hit Exeggcute, having obidently used quick Attack.

"Yes! Now, Tackle!" Sasuke commanded. Umbreon was about to get to the move, but fell asleep! "What the…?!"

"Ah! Exegcute!" Sakura cried. Had Exeggcute used Hypnosis out of anger and jealousy? Umbreon slept peacefully, allowing Ditto to fly up once more.

Farfetch'd dodged each attack, frustrating Tropius. "Razo-" Naruto started, but Tropius used Gust out of its own decision.

"Stop!" Kakashi hollered. "Okay, break and then we begin to practice defense."

All the children pulled their pokémon back into their pokéballs.

Cherubi frowned, as it had been enjoying watching and idolizing the wonderful, hard-working pokémon in battle. Umbreon, to Cherubi, looking like a shooting star.

"Okay, here's what we'll do…" Kakashi informed.

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... I haven't updated in a while, once again. Ugh, this is't as great as it could have been, but I'm starting to confuse myself when it comes to my own story. Maybe some _**reviews**_ will help me get situated. **Are the characters OOC? Suggestions for pokemon of characters that haven't arrived yet? Need/want faster updates? Need/ want a "Story so Far" at the beginning of each chapter? Tell me!** **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW!_** **I want to know what you like and what you don't!** Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then **Review**! Flames are accpted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. -bows- Thank you for reading.


	17. Heh

Okay, I know it seems like Oh My God! It's been forever since an update! Not another author abandoning their fanfic! *sad face*

But I have not abandoned it, I'm just having major writer's block since my creative writing class is sucking out all my creativity (weird, huh?). That and I haven't read Naruto in a while (which means like 3 days XD) and haven't seen pokemon in a while (I usually watch on TV but I have not seen it on TV lately…) but yeah… so just keep checking for a new chapter! I promise for it to arrive soon!

(Review???)


	18. Chapter 116: Day 3 Prt 2

"After the break, you guys will defend, while Farfetch'd and Ditto attack, 'kay?" Kakashi said.

"How are we going to learn anything from that?" Naruto complained.

Kakashi smirked. "Let's just see how you do." Then he sat by the fire and whipped out an orange book. "I suggest you get ready."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the book, then shook his head and the thoughts on the book away. "Alright, what are we going to do?"

Sasuke stared at Nuzleaf who was munching away on some berries. Nuzleaf eventually stopped and fell over, asleep. "Nuzleaf," Sasuke commandingly called.

Nuzleaf awoke with a jolt. "Nuz?" he muttered.

Sasuke snapped his fingers. "Get over here." Nuzleaf groaned and dragged his feet to his owner.

Naruto blinked. "Hey, Sasuke, I don't think I've ever seen you use Nuzleaf in battle before."

Sasuke scoffed. "Then I think you'd better pay attention, because though he evolved not too long ago, Nuzleaf is tough." Sasuke looked down to Nuzleaf who smiled once he realized he was going to fight.

Naruto thought for a long time before murmuring, "Evo…lution…" as though the word was new to him. Then he saw Sasuke with Nuzleaf standing at attention by his side and Sakura with Hoppip gleefully floating in the breeze near her. "Oh!" Naruto exclaimed before calling teddiursa over, whose faces was stuffed with honey and berries. Teddiursa quickly swallowed then licked at the leftovers on his palm.

The three stood, ready for battle, once again there were cheerleaders on the sidelines.

Iruka rose up his hand and it went swing down as he called out, "Begi-!"

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled. He chuckled and then jogged over to Cherubi, picked him up, and then placed him behind the kids and their pokémon. He then took his place across from his opponents. "Alright. Okay. If this little guy here doesn't have a scratch on him after this exercise, you pass. If he's all beaten up, you fail."

Naruto raised his hand then blurted out, "I don't get it!"

Sakura groaned and Sasuke covered his face from the shame Naruto brought upon them.

Kakashi sighed, "Basically, what you're defending is that Cherubi over there." The teacher pointed to the cute and frightened Cherubi behind them. "If my pokémon can get to it, then you guys aren't doing something right, got it?"

Naruto looked to the Cherubi then to their teacher and happily nodded. "Okay, I think I understand now!"

Iruka checked to see if both sides were ready then finally shouted, "Begin!" with no interruptions.

Ditto transformed into Farfetch'd, immediately taking the sky.

"Follow it! Go, Hoppip!" Sakura hollered, Hoppip slowly drifted up and up, higher and higher.

Nuzleaf stared down Farfetch'd, his glare promising not to let him pass. Farfetch'd then made a dash for the left side of Cherubi.

"Razor Leaf! Go for Farfetch'd's wing." Sasuke commanded and Nuzleaf rolled his head, leaves like knives flying from it. Farfetch'd was hit and tripped over. Sasuke nodded. _Good, now at least for a little while Farfetch'd won't even think about trying to fly with that injured wing of his, _Sasuke thought.

Teddiursa gazed at the sky and then to the Nuzleaf and Farfetch'd. He innocently looked back at Naruto, who shrugged. "I guess we'll just stand guard here."

Hoppip giggled with joy as the sun's rays lightly touched it.

"Fly and then Slash on Cherubi!" Kakashi told Ditto, who began to carry out these demands, but Sakura and Hoppip interfered with Stun Spore.

Sakura put her hand into a fist. "Yes! Stopped'em in their tracks!" …or so she thought.

Ditto powered through the paralysis and headed for Cherubi.

"Oh no! Naruto, Ditto's coming your way!" Sakura watched Ditto descend, hoping Naruto heard what she said.

" Huh? Oh! Um—uh….Teddiursa!" Naruto accusingly shouted at his pokémon. Teddiursa put its hands on its hips and called back, "Ursa!"

"Lick!" Naruto sloppily commanded after some thought. Teddiursa burst into action the fastest he could. He struck out his tongue and with a big lick Ditto bounced away from the poor Cherubi.

Cherubi sighed a breath of relief.

"Farfetch'd! Air Slash on Cherubi! Quick! Ditto Fly and Slash again! With Speed you guys! Don't let these kids outdo you!" Kakashi encouraged. The two pokémon looked to each other and nodded. Farfetch'd dashed passed a startled Nuzleaf and used Air Slash, wincing afterwards because of his wounded wing.

"Nuz?" Nuzleaf exclaimed.

Sasuke's fist clenched. "Don't let Air Slash touch Cherubi! Harden!"

Nuzleaf's outer skin glistened over as he leaped in front of Air Slash. He cried out as the attack sent him tumbling to the ground. Nuzleaf panted and stood, obviously in tremendous pain.

Ditto was once again diving for Cherubi. "Stun Spore some more!" Sakura said. Hoppip bounced around in the air and sprinkled more powder on Ditto.

The paralysis slowed the transformation pokémon down but Ditto continued for Cherubi.

This time Naruto was prepared. "Lick again!" Naruto said. _Yes!_ He thought, _since Ditto is slower now, this'll be easy! _

Teddiursa stuck out his tongue in front of Ditto's path, but this time to no avail! Ditto glided around Teddiursa's attempt to protect the poor Cherubi and before even landing used Slash on the innocent pokémon. Cherubi fainted.

Sakura dashed to the unfortunate hurt pokémon and hugged it. "Aw! How could you hurt something so cute! You're evil Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha ha, I didn't know that it would be so weak as to faint just with one little attack."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she said, "For some reason, I can't completely believe you on that one."

Kakashi chuckled then said, "All right. I'm now going to score each of you. Starting with Sakura. Hoppip's Stun Spore definitely could come in handy, but that's mostly with opponents of your level, it might not work as well on stronger trainers. So, be careful when using things like that. Sasuke, good job with pinpointing ways to stop attacks, when you went for the wing, that is an important defense technique. Using Harden and taking a hit for Cherubi also deserves a good job. Again, something a little risky to use against stronger enemies, but otherwise you did very well with it considering I expected Nuzleaf to faint."

Sakura congratulated Hoppip and Hoppip let out a small cry before she sent Hoppip back into its pokéball. Sasuke pat Nuzleaf on the head, Nuzleaf let out a victory shout and then was also sent to his pokéball.

Teddiursa and Naruto stood, eagerly awaiting their evaluation. "And me, Kakashi?" Naruto asked pointing at himself.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto. Teddiursa wasn't the best choice for this training activity though he could use improvement all around. You guys stumbled when it came to Ditto's first attack and then you let the second one hit! Your Teddiursa isn't cut out for playing the defensive, but if you train him to be strong in attack and speed then you can get someone else from the team to work defense for you."

Teddiursa frowned and hung his head low. Naruto picked him up and looked him in his two beady eyes. "Hey, listen now," He told the teddy bear pokémon, "He was just giving you constructive criticism! We'll get better by working hard and training lots and we'll show him how strong you can really be! Okay?" Teddiursa squeaked then hugged his owner. When Teddiursa was put away all the other pokémon started getting called into their pokéballs for some rest. Cherubi was laid on a blanket and it slept as though it was one of the gang.

"What are we going to do with this Cherubi anyways?" Naruto asked. "Are we keeping him?"

"He's so cute!" Sakura proclaimed. "But he's so weak! He could never be used for battle!"

"That's why it's called training." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed and said, "Yeah, I know, but…"

That night the group sat around the campfire and told stories.

"… and so then the Drifblim carried the children away forever." Kakashi said as the stars twinkled in the black blanket of sky.

Naruto shivered and held onto Iruka for dear life. "Now, now, Naruto," Iruka muttered, "It's just a story!"

Naruto's teeth chattered. "Th-then wh-why is it s-s-so sc-scary?"

"Because you're a wimp." Sausuke stated.

Kakashi laughed. "Oh, he got you good, Naruto." Then suddenly Kakashi's expression changed to that of utter fear. "Sasuke! Above you! A Drifblim!" Sasuke flinched and grabbed onto Iruka.

Sasuke looked up to see nothing and then hid his face in Iruka's shoulder. Naruto busted into laughter while Sakura felt a little embarrassed for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You got scared!" Naruto giggled and pointed.

"Shut up! I did not! I became…alarmed not scared." He insisted, but this did not end Naruto's laughter.

Iruka pat Sasuke's head. "It's okay, jut ignore him."

Sakura sensed the dire need to change the subject and blurted out, "Hey, does anyone have any cool stories about pokémon they've caught?"

Naruto wiped his eye and asked, "Like what?"

"Like…" She put her finger to her lip. "This one kid who was waiting for his pokémon at the pokémon center told me a really cute story or at least I thought it was. The kid was out getting some sunflower seeds to snack on for a journey and while he was amongst the sunflowers, a Sunflora popped up! He started off on his journey and Sunflora just wouldn't leave his side. They've been going journeys together ever since. In fact, as he was waiting on all his other pokémon, that very Sunflora stood right next to him."

Kakashi nodded. "all right, Do you kids want to hear how I met Ditto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that seems like it should be interesting enough."

"Yeah, how did you find Ditto, sensei?" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't remember. I just wanted to know if was something you would want to hear."

Inner Sakura's fist trembled. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! HE PISSES ME OOOOOOOOOOFF!!!"

Sakura chortled. "Ha, that's funny, sensei."

Naruto piped up. "Vulpix ran into me when he stole my food and lead me on a wild goose chase."

There was a moment of silence.

"What a great start to a loving relationship…" Sakura mumbled. "You know, Happiny was given to me by Lady Tsunade. Yep. Hey, Sasuke, do you have any stories?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm going to bed." Then he got up and went to his tent.

Kakashi yawned. "That's a great idea. I think it's about time all of us hit the hay."

The others agreed and slipped into their tents. Except for Naruto. Who had brought nothing. So he slept outside. Again.

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... And I'll try to update much more... um... quickly? I guess? Nothing else moe to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't!** Suggestions? Did I screw up somewhere and you want to say, "Hey there's a mistake here."(there usually are mistakes and if you point them out then I can fix them and that'd be really helpful!) then Review! Flames are accepted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions..._** -bows- Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 117: Day 4 Prt 1

Whoo! Found this chapter!

I really want to finish this story (though, sadly, I don't expect that to happen.)

Now on with the story.

Naruto sputtered as he sat up from his sleep. "Agh! What?" He found himself drenched in water and Azurill prancing with joy. He reached out and snatched up the Azurill by the tail. "You really need to stop that!"

Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head. "You're the idiot who oversleeps too much! You deserve it!"

Kakashi chuckled. "True. Now, there's no time for this silliness since it is our last day here and you guys have improved by a little. Okay, here's what's going down: We're going to have somewhat of a race. It'll be a mini-tournament. A contest of speed and accuracy! I'm going to run off and hide somewhere in the forest, first one to find me and still have one pokémon that's not fainted, wins a prize! Oh and Hint: If you finish off all of each opponents' pokémon, who do you think will win?"

Sakura squealed. "Sounds like fun!"

Naruto huffed. "I'm going to win for sure!"

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm afraid of what's the 'prize'."

Kakashi smirked and put his hand to his chin. "Oh, Sasuke, you and your condescending comments do damage to my precious ego! Now, call out all your pokémon, you three, and at Iruka's signal, you may search for me." The odd teacher said before striding off into the thick woods.

Iruka blinked and whispered to himself, "My signal? We never went over this. When am I supposed to give the signal…?"

Naruto beamed and leaned against a tree, looking over all his pokémon. There was Teddiursa, Vulpix, and Tropius. He gave them a thumbs up and they all let out excited cries.

Sakura squat next to Hoppip, Execute, and Happiny. She pat each of Execute's heads and gave Happiny a hug then reached out and tried her best to keep Hoppip close to the ground. They all giggled, ready to go.

Umbreon was taken aback by the sight of the adoring Cherubi who cooed and approached Umbreon elatedly. Nuzleaf and Gastly laughed at the scene making Umbreon glare at the two. They immediately became quiet. Sableye merely sat, waiting for instructions. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and asked, "So, how long until we get started, Iruka?"

Iruka fidgeted and looked to the sky wondering, _What should I tell them…?_ He bit his thumb. "Uh… just go now, I guess."

The three kids sighed and thought, _Kakashi-sensei probably __**just**__ told Iruka about a "signal" _

Nuzleaf swung and hopped from to tree to tree while Umbreon sprinted on the forest floor, dodging and leaping over branches. Sasuke ran behind them with Sableye and Gastly at the back.

"Hoppip, search from above! Execute and Happiny, be on the lookout for enemies! Let's go!" Sakura commanded. She then dashed off into the wooded area, followed by her pokémon.

Naruto, pulled Vulpix and Teddiursa onto Tropius's back and the large pokémon then took flight.

Iruka grinned widely as the three kids disappeared into the forest. "They've all grown so much!" He told Cherubi who was watching the large Tropius flap its massive wings. Iruka put his hands on his hips. "How inspiring!"

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... Short chapter. Nothing else more to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't!** Suggestions? Flames are accepted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions..._** Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 118: Day 4 Prt 2

"Which approach should I take?" Naruto asked himself. "Should I go after the others and take out all their pokémon or concentrate on searching for Kakashi?"

Vulpix blew a bit of fire in the air and barked, a sign of the enthusiasm to fight.

Teddiursa shook its head and mewed, a sign of fear.

Tropius blew some air out its nose, a sign of carelessness.

Naruto frowned. "That doesn't help at all you guys! Fine. I'll search in the air for any signs of movement. The first rustle in the trees that we notice, we go after!"

The three pokémon glanced at one another, then their master, and nodded.

*****.

Meanwhile, Sakura quietly crept through crowds of bushes and trees. "This place is so big, it's hard to find anything. I'll have to devise a plan, traps." She looked to Happiny, Hoppip, and Exeggcute. "I'll need you three to do me a favor please!"

.*****

Not too far off from Sakura, Sasuke was jogging alongside his own pokémon. He slowed to a stop. "At this rate," He said. "We won't find anything." As the pokémon gathered around their master, waiting for orders, Sasuke sighed and thought. "Alright," He finally said. "We'll split up. Umbreon will go north, Gastly will go south, Nuzleaf to the east, and Sableye head west. If you find Kakashi then stay hidden and report to me. From there we'll follow his tracks. Do not engage in any battles. You only have permission to interact with anyone if you see one of the others hot on Kakashi's trail. In that case, interfere, but keep a cool head. Got it?"

The pokémon all nodded obediently.

Sasuke scoffed and pat a few of their heads. "Good, I'll be here. Go!"

In the blink of an eye, the four were off.

*****.

A rustle shot off in four different directions.

"Dang!" Naruto shouted. "Which one do I follow?"

Vulpix waved its paw to the of the slowest of the four. "Pix!" It called.

"I guess," Naruto murmured. "Tropius, dive into the trees! Block the one westward!"

Tropius let out a short roar before aiming its nose downward and racing to the leaves below. Teddiursa did nothing more than hang on for dear life and cry.

.*****

Sableye slashed foliage out of its way as it darted through the woods. Every now and then an unfamiliar noise would cautiously make it come to a halt, then continue on its search. It was about to cut at a large leaf but was knocked over by Tropius swinging its head into Sableye's body.

"That's no ordinary plant!" Naruto hollered as he slipped off Tropius's body. "That's his wing! What are you doing all by yourself, huh?"

Sableye hissed and ran around the three pokémon and their trainer.

"Hey!" Naruto called out. "Come back. Where are you going? Do you know where sensei is?" He turned to Vulpix and Teddiursa. "Tropius, you wait here. You two, come with me. Were going after this guy, he might have answers!" Then misguided by the situation, Naruto set off after Sableye.

*****.

Happiny soon returned to her trainer's side.

"Hey, you're back! Awesome! Did you lay out the trail correctly? The way I asked you to?" Sakura asked, feeding Happiny some extra berries for its hard work. The pokémon nodded. She then looked up to Hoppip. "And remembered to do your part beforehand?"

Hoppip trilled gleefully and munched on the berry Sakura gave it.

"Perfect. Now we just sit back, wait for Exeggcute's arrival, and for the plan to be complete!" She leaned against a tree and looked to the sky.

.*****

Nuzleaf rested on a branch and stared down at the slowly moving bushes on the ground. It waited patiently for something to emerge in its view. Suddenly, silver pointy hair and mask passed Nuzleaf's line of sight. Target spotted! Nuzleaf slid into the shadows of the tree and crept back to its trainer.

*****.

The earth floor reeked of berries and another frightfully familiar scent. Umbreon scrunched its nose up and questioned whether to follow the smell or continue along its route. The stench could be their objective or it could be a distraction. The idea of having a berry after all its looking was quite tempting plus the possibility of their goal being that way was convincing. With pride, Umbreon trotted in the direction of the smell. It pushed some prickly branches of some leaves away to find a clearing and in the center of it, Exeggcute was laying down a path of berries. The two creatures locked eyes and growled. Rules were forgotten.

.*****

"Where in the world are you—" Naruto was interrupted when he slipped and fell into a pile of mud. He stumbled after standing and resumed his chase. "—headed?!"

"Vul—" Vulpix shouted as it charged up an attack.

"Stop!" Naruto demanded. "You could burn the whole forest down! Wait until we arrive at a clearing!"

Vulpix closed its mouth and huffed.

Teddiursa panted and staggered, just having trouble keeping up.

*****.

"You've found him?" Sasuke asked, flipping one of his bangs.

Nuzleaf nodded.

"Okay, then let's go."

.*****

Sakura yawned and stretched. "Exeggcute sure is taking a long time to set down a few stun spore covered berries."

Happiny whined worriedly.

*****.

Repeatedly, Leech Seed missed its target as Umbreon dashed around the makeshift arena. Scowling, Umbreon skidded towards Exeggcute, sending dirt into its opponent's eyes. Exeggcute was taken aback and out of fear of a surprise attack while it couldn't see, it hurriedly used Reflect. Umbreon darted into Exeggcute, using Tackle. Exeggcute rolled back, but was better than the damage it would've received had Reflect not been in play. The two glared into the other's eyes and growled before leaping back into battle.

.*****

Sasuke moved the green out of his vision and peeped over a rock to see the figure of Kakashi, their teacher.

"Heh, I've got you now…" He jumped out and ran in front of the form. "…Kakashi!"

'Kakashi' grinned and bubbled then melted into a pink blob.

"Huh?" Sasuke gasped, eye twitching with rage. Nuzleaf gulped and chuckled nervously. There in front of them giggled a mocking Ditto.

*****.

"Ugh! Chasing this guy is getting tiring! Teddiursa, use Lick on'im!" Naruto commanded. He then picked the bear pokémon up and asked, "You ready?"

"Ursa?" It replied.

"Go!"

Naruto hurled Teddiursa at Sableye causing tears to spurt out the small pokémon's eyes like fountains. Teddiursa collided with the back of Sableye's head and they both crashed to the ground.

"Great! He made contact!" Naruto said with his hand in a celebratory fist. "Now hold him there!" He said. Him and Vulpix sprinted to the area where Teddiursa and Sableye had fallen over. "Wow, Teddiursa, without using Lick, it seems you've knocked him out!" Naruto bellowed happily. He petted his pokémon's head and realized Teddiursa was also unconscious. "And yourself too!"

He scanned the surrounding area. "Nothing special here. Maybe he _was_ just going in a random direction. Either way, that leaves three of Sasuke's pokémon to go."

Vulpix tugged onto one of the legs of Naruto's pants then looked around and pranced in place.

"Eh?" Naruto said. "Are you suggesting that it could be wild? Can't be! Sabeleye make their homes in caves, you know!"

.*****

Gastly sniffed the air and grinned larger than usual. His favorite berry was somewhere nearby! He followed the smell and found the berry lying smack-dab in the middle of a clearing. He rushed to it and gobbled the food down. He felt a crackle ripple through his gaseous body. It became a struggle to move and his body was weaker and slower. The berry had been sprinkled with Stun Spore!

*****.

"There you are, Exeggcute!" Sakura shouted, entering the scene that was Exeggcute and Umbreon's fight. She stepped back. "It's you! Sasuke's Umbreon!" Hoppip and Happiny then joined their beaten up comrade's side.

Umbreon glanced over all their fierce faces and contemplated whether or not to stand his ground. After a few moments of thought, he ran around the trainer and her pokémon, off to complete his original mission.

.*****

"You little glob of uselessness," Sasuke complained while stretching Ditto's blubbery body out and squeezing it in. "You fooled me and wasted my time. Mimicking that no-good sensei!" He scolded.

Nuzleaf sighed, glad that he wasn't the one being scolded.

Sasuke huffed and looked into Ditto's beady eyes. "I'll keep you with me so that you can't trick me again. No, I have a better idea. Take the form of Farfetch'd and lead me to Kakashi."

*****.

Naruto took to the skies once more with a KO'd Teddiursa and Sableye being carried on Tropius's back.

"The next sign of motion is what we'll go after, alright?" He said uncertainly, recalling how that plan didn't work out too well the first time.

Vulpix nodded with equal hesistation.

.*****

The young Cherubi tackled Azurill sending the small pokémon to the ground. Azurill cried as it used Refresh, ignoring the pumped Cherubi who bounced up and down, mewing impatiently. Azurill shook her head, hopping to Iruka and letting out several whiny squeaks.

"Oh, poor thing. I'm sorry, Cherubi, but though she's a strong and skilled Azurill, she isn't much of a battling pokémon. You can't really play fight with her." Iruka explained. He rubbed Cherubi's head. "You get so excited about combat and have lots of potential. Maybe one of the kids would like you."

Cherubi's eyes glistened at the thought of standing in combat next to the cool, calm and collected Umbreon.

"It takes more than will to fight, you need strength as well." A voice called out from the shadows of the trees.

Iruka's eyes widened as Kakashi stepped onto the campsite. The gray-haired man chuckled, "That's why Cherubi wouldn't be a very useful addition to the team."

"Hey," Iruka said. "You'll hurt its feelings, but rather than that, aren't the kids supposed to be _looking_ for you?"

"They _are_."

"Then why are you _here_?"

"Because they'll never think of looking _here_."

"…_Ohhhh_."

* * *

MUFR: Yeah... I kind of like this chapter, lots of breaks. Nothing else more to say than **REVIEW REVIEW** **_REVIEW_** please! **I want to know what you like and what you don't!** Suggestions? Flames are accepted if you must but please try to put it more in the form of a suggestion rather than a flame. Also, I haven't written the next chapter, so, any **_suggestions_** would be nice. Thanks for reading.


	21. Omake: Zodiac Festival

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE STORYLINE. Merely an omake type of thing. I'll get back to the actual fanfiction later, but I just wanted to write this real quick. Please read this still because it's cute (or at least I think it is xD). I promise not to abandon this story and to get back to writing it soon~ Also, this seems to happen at some point in time when Kakashi wasn't yet their teacher, but they had decided to join the competition together. Don't know why I wrote it like that...**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura called out as she approached Naruto who was sleeping on the bleachers inside his father's gym.

"Wha…?" The awaking boy grumbled, scratching his stomach with the napping Vulpix in his lap.

Sakura's fists trembled with rage before she shouted, "Wake up, you _idiots_!"

Both owner and pokémon jolted awake, shivering with shock and fear.

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms. "Seriously, you guys, it's the middle of the afternoon!" she complained.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Sakura-chan…"

"And to think I came all the way to ask you…" she looked away.

Naruto's face grew red and his heart thumped in his chest. _To ask me out…?_ He thought. _To ask me out!_ The question roared in his head, anticipation rising.

"…if you wanted to go the festival tonight…"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I would love—!"

"…with everyone. Sasuke-kun and Iruka-san are coming along. Your dad is probably coming too."

"…Oh." Naruto moaned, disappointed. Still, that should be fun and getting the invitation from Sakura was enough to make his heart smile. "Yeah, I'll be there!"

"Great. Sasuke-kun really wanted you to go I guess, he was the one who told me to invite you," Sakura said casually as she exited from the gym. Naruto sat there in silence.

"Sasuke… why…?"

* * *

Booths created lanes of excitement. Games and food lined colorful halls of the festival, lanterns lighting the way. In traditional dress, girls laughed as they purchased snacks, dolls, and toys. Boys handed over coins, playing each game they saw. Somewhere in all the exuberance, a person was singing with an Altaria tweeting by their side.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Naruto said to Vulpix who was trailing by his side. "Everything's so pretty!" Vulpix mewed happily in agreement.

"Hey, Naruto!" A familiar voice called out. "Over here!"

Naruto and Vulpix dashed over to meet Iruka and Sakura who were munching on Okuyaki (something much like takoyaki*).

"Awesome, you made it!" Iruka said to Naruto. "We got you some too," He handed a stick of Okuyaki to the Naruto, but the boy wasn't paying attention because he was too busy staring at Sakura who was draped in a spring inspired kimono.

Noticing his staring, Sakura smiled at him. "So, do I look good?" She said, brushing back a few strands of hair that refused to remain pinned up or slung behind her ear.

Naruto nodded, a strong blush covering his face.

"Good," Sakura giggled. Her eyes then burned with determination. "Then I can woo Sasuke-kun with my unbeatable beauty!"

Naruto's shoulders sank. _Of course that's all she cares about! _He thought with a mental sigh.

The three strolled around with their pokémon in tow, Azurill and Vulpix occasionally begging for something with impatient and childish squeaks while Happiny was content watching all the happy people and bright colors pass her by while she rested on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey," someone grunted from behind the joyful group.

"Sasuke-kun!" The trio called out simultaneously, except Naruto who dropped the honorific and said the name much more dully.

"So, you actually showed up," Sasuke scoffed to Naruto whose face scrunched into a scowl.

"I should be saying the same to you!" Naruto yelled in reply. The rivals glared at each other. "Why'd you want me to come anyway?"

"I was going to come for my own reasons, but Sakura told me she was going too, I figured it'd be best for the team if we all attended," he said seriously.

"Your own reasons?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke said nothing to this, instead walking by to relive memories as he walked on dirt trails.

Sakura frowned. "He looks sad. He didn't even pay any attention to me." She whined.

Naruto watched as the moping Sasuke switched from staring at the sky to staring at the ground. What could be wrong? He decided he'd deal with that later as a different inquiry came to mind.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "It's weird to see Sasuke without Gastly anywhere nearb—"

Then, a haunting presence emerged from behind, a sick yet familiar cold followed by a thick yet misty tongue slowly rolling over his back. Naruto froze, shivering from the intense, disgusting feeling of horror that rushed through his veins. Iruka and Sakura could only stare, experiencing a little bit of the fright themselves. A scream was lodged in Naruto's throat as Gastly cackled cruelly before the floating from behind Naruto and chasing after his owner.

Finally the blond was able to let out a loud, "_**AAAAAH!**_"

* * *

The charizard crashed to the earth floor with a mighty cry.

"No, Charizard!" A random, nameless character shouted, running to his pokémon's side before returning it to its pokéball. He then walked off, head hung low with shame.

"Hey, kid!" Minato shouted to the random trainer with a grin. "Don't be so down! You did well. Just keep working hard, okay?"

The nameless kid grinned and nodded, excitedly running off to the nearest pokémon center.

"Who's next?" Minato shouted as Ninetales dug its paws into the ground.

"Me, me, me!" Several trainers hollered.

Minato laughed casually. "Now, now, one at time, will you?"

"There you are!" Iruka said as the group came upon the yondaime gym leader of Konoha, battling challengers not too far from the festival booths.

"Iruka, Naruto!" Minato called out happily, hugging the two. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, everything's really pretty, isn't it?" Iruka said.

"From what I've seen, it is. I've mostly been over here."

"What? Take a break. Enjoy yourself."

"But—"

"But nothing, the parade's about to start!" Iruka told him, beaming.

Minato smiled back. "Oh, all right!" He turned to the mob of eager trainers. "Sorry, everyone! See me at the gym, okay?" There were a few groans, but most remembered the parade and ran to the festival alleys to wait for the first of the parade train.

The group of five then joined everyone else on the sidelines, standing ardently wishing for the parade to begin. Just as it became too much to bear, a man turned the corner of the first booth dressed as a Raticate with a colony of gorgeously decorated Raticate following him. Next in line was a singer then two people in a Tauros costume and a herd of dressed up Taruos.

"I don't get it," Naruto whispered to Sakura. "Why these pokémon?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Idiot!" She laughed. "You really don't get it?"

"Is this your first time to this festival?" Sasuke asked with condescension lingering in his tone.

Naruto glowered at him. "Who asked you?" Then he stuck out his tongue.

Not wanting anymore fighting, Iruka butted in.

"It's the zodiac from the Land of the Iron. They have an ancient story that twelve pokémon entered a race and the way their years are labeled are based off the order the pokémon came in. First place went to Raticate, then came the Tauros followed by Electivire though some argue that it was actually Raikou who came in third, but I digress. Fourth was Lopunny, then was Dragonite, Arbok, Rapidash, Mareep, Primeape, Combusken, Arcanine, and last was Grumpig," Iruka explained. "Each year we put these twelve pokémon in extravagant clothing and accessories. The pokémon of that year is the only one of its kind in the parade and is carried by four men."

"Wow!" Naruto replied with childlike curiosity and excitement. "Which is this year?"

"It's the year of the Lopunny!" Sakura squealed with Happiny. "We can't wait to see how cutely or beautifully they have dressed it!"

"Me too!" Naruto said staring wide-eyed as all the charmingly clad pokémon passed by proudly, the crowd letting out noises of delight. He soon noticed the still glum look on Sasuke's face as the extravagant sights passed before his eyes. Once again, Naruto decided to push this to the back of his mind for the moment, the Electivire finally exiting and a wonderfully veiled Lopunny entered. It was cloaked in a detailed kimono that accented its bright red irises and pink nose. Along with the veil and a red ribbon that tied its ears together, the Lopunny had several other head decorations as well as flowers and other beautiful garnishing sitting at its feet. It stood on a platform carried at the corners by four commonly and identically dressed men.

"Whoa!" Naruto bellowed.

"Pretty!" Sakura exclaimed as Iruka and Minato simply gazed amazedly at the pokémon.

After the parade winded down, people began spreading off in different directions. As the embellished Grumpigs disappeared from sight, Minato looked around.

"We should get moving too," the gym leader said.

"Where's everyone going?" Naruto asked.

Minato patted the boy's head. "To find a good place to watch the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" He repeated elatedly.

"I know an okay spot around—" Iruka began.

"No," Sasuke interrupted drawing all eyes on him. "I know where the best place is."

* * *

"This is great!" Sakura said spinning on the hill covered in soft green grass. The pokémon played in the wide space, wrestling each other and yipping.

"How'd you know about this?" Iruka questioned, looking around at all the space and green.

Sasuke merely looked to the ground, saying nothing once more.

This time, Naruto couldn't ignore it. He would prefer Sasuke be a prick as usual rather than this indifferent attitude.

"What's your problem?" The loud blond shouted as he shoved at Sasuke's chest. "You've barely been talking and you've had this sad look all night! It's bumming everybody out!"

"Naruto!" Sakura and Iruka shouted angrily. They were about to stop him, but Ninetails stood in their way, growling. The two looked to Minato who wore a serious look.

"Let him handle this," he said and the pair backed down.

"How's it your business?" Sasuke shouted in reply.

"You invite me out here then act like an ass! I think it's my business!"

"You wouldn't understand anyway!" Sasuke shoved Naruto back.

"Why, you—!" Naruto tackled the brunette to the ground, the rivals rolling down the wide hill in a tussle.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, worried.

Halfway down, they pulled away from each other, panting and glaring, covered in dirt.

"You idiot," Sasuke snarled. "Look what you did." He sat down, exhausted.

Naruto lay down on the meadow, arms and legs stretched out, chest heaving. "Just… tell me… what's wrong…"

Sasuke bit his lip, putting on the most hatred-filled expression he could manage at the moment. Naruto was going to say something or at least he wanted to, but he had no idea what to say.

Then a boom erupted in the air and colors scattered across the dark blue night sky. The two boys looked up at the marvelous burst of hypnotism. More exploded in the air, different shapes and sizes, Raticates, flowers, Butterfrees , Tauros, hearts, lots of Lopunnies, dazzling Milotics, eloquent kanji, and more images that dropped jaws or stretched people's lips across their faces.

As these pictures blazed against the stars, Sasuke's eyes glazed over with pain, memories swimming through him as though he were sitting there again years ago, young, naïve, and laughing. His eyelids fell, the orbs beneath them burning with too many emotions for Sasuke to sort out, then they all rushed away and turned to peace when Naruto placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"You know," Naruto said sitting up and gazing at the fireworks with a bright smile. "My dad never took me to this festival or much stuff really. I've never done stuff as cool as what I've got to do with you guys tonight. I'm really glad to make all these new memories with everyone. You should be too!" Naruto turned to Sasuke who stared back, astounded. Then, he laughed. He threw back his head in laughter in fact. Naruto was confused at first, but after a short pause he joined in, somewhere in the laughter the two had begun insulting one another playfully.

"You're such a loser!"

"Prick! I'm trying to help you!"

"That was so mushy!"

Sasuke wiped his eyes from laughing, but Naruto knew the truth. The two then leaned back on the hill to finish watching the show as the others came running down the meadow to join the boys by their side.

That night, everyone left with the warmth of new memories filling them and the hopes of future ones to look forward to next year. Well, that's all. Good night!

* * *

**A/N: *The real food is takoyaki fried octopus (tako). I took the Japanese name for Octillery (Okutank) and merged it with takoyaki as a little joke. :-)**

**I've realized I haven't read this fanfiction in a while. I think I'll go back and read some chapters for the memories and to remind myself of the hell's going on xD**


End file.
